Why wont you pay me attention
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Estelle wants to see Yuri but couldn't do to unknown reasons and soon after countless attempts she ends up following and unexpected old enemy and later on she some how ends up in the labyrinth of mysteries ending spoiler, RE-uploaded chapters 1-4
1. Chapter 1 RE-uploaded

**Edit: I'm gonna try and fix some of the many things wrong with this fanfic _ yeah not gonna be easy**

* * *

**StarlightBreaker: **hi, hi; This is my first fanfic so please be nice ^.^

**StarlightBreaker:** im sorry if its hard to under stand, if it is please tell me.

**Pairings: Estelle/Duke Yuri/Estelle Rita/Ioder Ioder/Estelle Duke/Judy **

I'm not sure about the first one, or the third...

**Genra: parody romance humor adventure**

**note: **Duke/Estelle isn't the main idea so even if you don't

like the pairings you can still read it

**StarlightBreaker: **i do not own tales of vesperia, bandai namco does, if I did the ps3 version wouldn't have been necessary and patty would be on the xbox360 version,

**StarlightBreaker: **ok, please enjoy

* * *

Estelle sat there wondering why Yuri wasnt paying her no mind, its been a month since they defeated the adephagos, and ever since then with all the barriers gone all that's there to protect the towns is knights and guilds so Yuri's always busy, Estelle sighed looking a bit sad the sun shined brightly on her book that read how to get attention for noobs.

"I want to see Yuri." Estelle mumbled to her self sitting alone in her room, looking out the window with the perfect view of the beginner training knights, Estelle enjoyed watching men swing their swords left and right, but not as much as she enjoyed watching Yuri.

"I know I'll!" Estelle was stopped at her tracks with the sudden sound of the door knob, she quickly hid the book under her dress without hesitation.

"Estellise." a very similar soft voice said calling her that she knew by heart,

"Ioder!" Estelle loudly but softly shouted. "_Thank goodness I was getting bored." _Estelle thought to herself as the door slowly opened.

"There you are, I was looking for you there's some strange man with white hair wanting to see you out side." as soon as those words came from Ioder's mouth Estelle jumped out of her chair and grabbed Ioder's shoulders and pushed him out.

"L-lady Estellise, w-what are you doing." Ioder tried as hard as he could to question her, but was cut off.

"Please wait there, I'll be right out so just tell him to wait."

Estelle quickly slammed the door shut when Ioder was outside of it. "Ah, but lady Estellise." Ioder tried to say some thing but Estelle was already off into her closet, "ah but you I um, what am I supposed to say Ugh!" Ioder quietly walked off to greet the strange man with long white hair known as Duke.

* * *

**Ioder's P.O.V**

* * *

Ioder slowly walked up to the door that led outside of the castle then stopped to think.

"Okay just tell him exactly what she said and I will be alright." Ioder thought to himself then slowly opened the door to see Duke standing outside very calmly expressionless but calm "_wow." _Ioder thought as he walked through the door.

"Um miss Estellise said to wait." a long silence went after he said that so long that you could hear crickets although it was day time the only thing that was able to break the silence was the sound of the door slowly opening it was Estelle.

"Um sorry I took so long." Estelle walked in wearing an outfit just like her dedicated paramedic outfit just without the hat. "So what was it that you had wanted Mister Duke." there was a slight moment of silence when Estelle said that.

soon after Duke broke the silence

"Child of the full moon that mage friend of yours wishes to see you so she sent me to escort you there." as soon as Duke said mage friend Ioder's eyes lit up and started to sparkle Estelle immediately noticed and grabbed Ioder's hand.

Oh that's right Ioder and Duke have been visiting Rita a lot lately to help provide her stuff since aspio was destroyed Estelle said as she slowly turned her head to Duke with a scheme look on her face. "Okay lets all go to Halure."

* * *

**Edit: Oh WOW there was a LOT of mistakes in this one but I'm fixing them slowly but surely.**

* * *

**Starlightbreaker: **im soo sorry that was so short esh the next one should be longer

**Starlightbreaker: **at least thousand words at least i was just in a rush sowy

**Starlightbreaker: **i spelled sorry that way on purpose just to let you know

**Rita:** sure you did

**Starlightbreaker: **shut it Rita or I'll make you do THAT! you don't want to do THAT! do you

**Rita: **not THAT! anything but that

**Starlightbreaker: **yes THAT! so i suggest you stop complaining Rita well any-who

**Starlightbreaker:** i hope you all liked chapter one this is my first attempt at story form

**Estelle: **i liked it

**Starlightbreaker: **snif snif thank you Estelle that's why your my favorite

**Rita:** give me a break please review R&R

**Starlightbreaker: **bye bye


	2. Chapter 2 RE-uploaded

**Edit: Strange this one had less mistakes but it was more confusing odd.**

* * *

_**chapter 2 she said what!**_

* * *

**StarlightBreaker: **hi again sorry if the name is to random

**Estelle: **i think its cute it adds mystery to whats going on

**RIta: **no it doesn't

**StarlightBreaker: **i have to agree with Rita for once i don't think it does ether

**Estelle: **oohh you two are mean i know it makes a perfect title i know it

**StarlightBreaker: **oh i know i can make Estelle say something that will make you say WHAT!

**Estelle: **L like what or are you actually going to make me do THAT!

**StarlightBreaker: **oh like a swear or a bad joke that will make everybody look at her weird

**Estelle: **NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I WILL NOT DO THAT!

**Starlight&Rita**: _o.o_

**Estelle: um well StarlightBreaker does not own tales of vesperia bandai namco does**

**StarlightBreaker: **yeah if i did Estelle would be a Whole lot more violent and possessive

**Estelle: **no i wouldn't

**Starlightbreaker**: yes you would anyway on with the show

* * *

Estelle was skipping down to the exit of zaphias while holding Duke's left hand and Ioder's right but then she stopped when she noticed that she was standing right in front of the lower quarter. "Yuri." Estelle quietly mumbled. "Anyway!" Estelle shouted that so loud that it broke a nearby window.

"Oh fiddle sticks." Estelle said that with such a polite manner it wasn't even funny. "Run for it!" a bit before she said run you could hear the sound of knights coming Estelle knew that sound from when she first met Yuri.

"Run run run." Estelle said those words with panic and enjoyment in her voice as they ran out of zaphias. "ha-ha-ha I think we made it." Estelle was barely able to get those words out of her mouth so she sat down on a patch of grass.

"I cant believe you actually said that though it was very exciting ha-ha." still breathing heavily Ioder sat next to Estelle and started to talk about something but it was barely heard by Duke.

who then wandered off into the forest "I wonder where he's going." Estelle questioned then turned away to face Ioder and continue the conversation.

* * *

**Duke's P.O.V**

* * *

"I know I heard something." Duke wondered even deeper into the forest then he planed but luckily for him that forest wasn't that big it was actually quite small.

"Ooh where is it?" a females voice was heard in the distance a quite familiar voice indeed, one Duke was quite fond of. "Who's there." just to make sure Duke yelled then slowly peeked behind a tree and there he saw the krytian women and the dog, it looked like they were searching for something Duke walked up but stopped when the dog turned and started to growl at Duke the krytian noticed and turned around the smile was gone in an instance.

"Duke." the krytian said his name in a ready to fight tone

"I'm not here to start a fight with you." Duke calmly said this In hope of making her put away her spear brionace

"Then explain why you're here." Judith commanded.

"I came here with The child of the full moon." Duke explained expressionless.

"Estelle." Judith calmly said looking a bit worried. "I'm sorry Duke but I cant trust you." Judith said this while drawing her brionace

"I should have expected outcome." Duke said than drew his Dein Nomos.

"Please stop." Said a voice from behind Duke.

"Estelle." Judith called out still looking quiet worried.

* * *

**Estelles P.O.V**

* * *

"Duke Judith what are you two doing." Estelle cried out as they were about to engage in battle. "stop it!" Estelle ran and grabbed Duke's arm.

"Child of the full moon on hand me." Duke Demanded.

"That's not my name!" Estelle pouted with a sweet innocent look on her face that cried for attention Duke made some sort of sigh with a slite blush creeping up on his face.

"Miss Estellise sido heurassein please un hand me." Duke said again except the blush was growing stronger much stronger

"Estelle." Estelle complained.

"Estellise." Duke responded.

"Estelle." she complained again

"Estellise."

"ESTELLE." the fight went on and on until Duke finally gave up.

"Estelle." Duke said her name and his blush finally went away,

"Okay I'll let go." Estelle let go and then walked up to judith, "Judy your hurt." Estelle said with a worried look

"Judy?" Judith questioned,

"Hm what is it?" Estelle questioned

"Oh its nothing." Judith responded.

"Ah! I left Ioder all alone." Estelle said and got up and tried too run to where she had left him but Judith stopped her. Judith. "what are you doing." she asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go." Judith exclaimed with a sad look.

"Damn women!" Estelle said this with a very deep ton of voice "Judith let me go!" Estelle cried out as she broke from Judith's clutches.

"Estelle you oh my." Judith said with shocked expression,

"I'm sorry I just." Estelle then ran for Ioder but saw something un-expected.

* * *

**Starlightbreaker:** well well did you like it did you did you if you did review please

**Estelle:** I can't believe you made me say that

**Starlightbreaker:**oh come on you pronounced it D.A.M not damn so there's nut in to worry about

**Estelle: **but still and why was I so out of character

**Starlightbreaker: **didn't you read the dog-on chapter name

**Estelle: **yeah but still I don't like this chapter

**Starlightbreaker: **then you can go get hit by a meteor for all I care

**Rita: **well that's kinda mean don't ya think

**Starlightbreaker:** no! so yeah i hope you all liked ch 2

**Yuri: **when am I going to appear

**Starlightbreaker: **never if you keep that up who told you, you could speak outside of the story anyway

**Yuri: **Karol said you said that everybody could speak

**Starlightbreaker: **next time you see Karol tell him I said beep off

**Yuri: **as long as I can stay sure

**Starlightbreaker: **oh and im going to try to at least make this have over 10 chaps so R&R


	3. Chapter 3 RE-uploaded

**EDIT****: The grammar was so terrible! I know its because this was my first fanfic at the time and i had no experience with writing but still! *sigh* nonetheless this is as good as I can do for now I'll probably delete the old authors note on my second go around of fixing this stuff but I'll be leaving them for now.  
**

* * *

_**ch 3 please don't jump on me**_

**Starlightbreaker: **hi people well this ch wont have any real loong drama scenes like that last one

**Estelle:** there was'ent any real loong drama scene and i read it twice

**Starlightbreaker:** to me it was i thought it was boring very boring

**Rita:** well it does"ent really matter anyway its already up there so just give up girly

**Starlightbreaker:** no i whon't give up i'll never give up no matter what you say neverrrrrrr ahhahahaha

**Rita: **weirdo any way Starlightbreaker does not own tales of vesperia bandai namco does

**Starlightbreaker: **if i did rita would have a seducton outfit tehehehehe

**Rita: **i woulden't where it

**Starlightbreaker: **yes you would, now on with the show

* * *

"YURI!" Estelle shouted as she leaped out for the young man.

"ah hey Estelle agh." Yuri cried out in pain as Estelle jumped on top of him.

"Yuri where have you been I was looking all over for you!" Estelle questioned Yuri as he was rubbing his head.

"Torim." he answered.

"no wonder I couldn't find you." Estelle Complained. "I was looking at the wrong place." she continued.

"wait you were looking for me?" Yuri questioned.

"Um well kinda, but you see I didn't drag anybody into it with me so..." Estelle tried to defend herself but it was useless. "Uh im sorry." Estelle said very sadly.

"Estelle you..." Yuri started he trailed then looked at the ground. "come here_." _he said this under his breath so that only she could hear it.  
at that moment Yuri grabbed Estelle and hugged her knowing that the only people there was her and duke. "Estelle don't you do that again okay." Yuri said in a reassuring way.

Estelle the happiness of finally seeing Yuri again after months of separation hit her and she returned the hug. "I-I Missed you so much... Yuri!" Estelle then started crying softly into Yuri's shirt, after she calmed she explained what was going on to him.

"Oh okay I get it." Yuri said nodding his head.

"So do you understand now Lowell." Duke said

"Lowell?" Yuri Questioned then looked behind him, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the owner of the voice. "_Duke!?" _Yuri thought to himself. he stared at him until he noticed Estelle had fallen asleep on him. "_hm?_ _she fell asleep." _Yuri thought,

"Not to be rude or anything but shouldn't you get going mister Lowell." Ioder noted

"Oh yeah I forgot." Yuri said then gently picked Estelle up and carried her towards Duke bridal style. "Take good care of her."

"Because if you make one scratch on her head and I won't hesitate to Kill you Duke." Yuri threatened.

"There's no need to worry I will protect the child of the full moon." Duke answered.

"You better." Yuri replied.

"I will." Duke said then turned his head to face the world savior's back.

"see ya hero." Yuri said waving one hand up and leaving.

"hmph."

"Um so Duke where do we go from here." Ioder asked,

"Deidon hold." Duke answered.

"Deidon hold?" Ioder questioned.

"Have you never been there before?" Duke asked.

"No I've been there before but I don't like it there it just gives me a bad feeling when ever I go there." Ioder explained

"Do you want to turn back Duke asked.

"No I wish to stay here Estelle is my cousin after all I can't just leave her here with some guy we both barely know." Ioder said looking confident

"Yes but you are a candidate for the royal throne you shouldn't get involved. Duke explained

"I'm Sorry but I'll have to burden you some more ok." Ioder said looking worried.

* * *

**Rita's P.O.V**

"Darn him!" Rita shouted looking very angry.

"Rita Calm down." the man replied.

"Shut up Yuri I hate Duke first he destroys aspio then he has the nerve to go and kidnap Estelle oh the next time I see him I'm going to blow him into smithereens." Rita rambled on about.

"Wait kidnap didn't you tell him to go and get her in the first place." Yuri pointed out to her.

"Um well I specifically told him to bring Estelle here automatically not get lost in a forest on your way back ugh I hate him." Rita pasted around and circles complaining.

"Rita just calm down there's no need for you to get all angry at Duke just because he got lost remember if it wasn't for Duke we would have never been able to defeat the adephagos remember that okay." Yuri explained.

"I know." Rita responded. "It's just that from what you said Estelle just may not have much time left if we don't do it in time she'll."

* * *

**Ioder's P.O.V**

"Oh so this is Deidon hold." Ioder said.

"Have you actually not been here." Duke asked again.

"Oh I've been here I was just mixing it up with another place sorry." Ioder apologized. "well we should probably rest here." Ioder said.

"Right." Duke answered.

"Oh and can you please take lady Estellise." Ioder asked while struggling to hold her.

"Oh alright." Duke answered and took Estelle from Ioder.

"Ah what a relief." Ioder Said while stretching.

That night yell's and maybe spell's being casted were heard coming from Estelles tent, "What!" Ioder and Duke yelled simultaneously half woke from their shared tent but immediately fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Estelle's P.O.V The next day  
**

"Wakey wakey!" Estelle yelled while shaking Duke,

"Mng mm-hm?" Duke groaned his eyes still closed tight. "what is it child of the huh!?" Duke yelled. "W-what are you wearing!?" Duke questioned very much unaware of how out of character he was.

"Your shirt I took it from you last night mines was uncomfortable so I snuck in last night and took it." Estelle explained unaware of how inappropriate she was dressed.

"Whats all that noise." Ioder asked rubbing his eyes while walking back into the tent but stopped when he opened his eyes. Huh!? W-whats going on here i leave for one second and you two are-" before Ioder was able to finish his sentence he was tackled by Estelle.

"Ioder!" Estelle yelled and jumped on Ioder.

"Estelle G-get off of me please."

Ioder tried his hardest to push her off but she was to strong for him.

"Oh sorry." Estelle said then suddenly got off as if all that reek and havoc never happened. "Ok everyone let's go to..." Estelle started trailing off. "Where were we going again?" Estelle asked.

"Halure Ioder answered.

"Okay to hawure." Estelle answered answered pronouncing Halure wrong.

"Ha- what?" Ioder questioned but didn't bother asking any further questions.

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Ri-Rita please calm down I'm sure that Whole seen was just a misunderstanding Yuri tried to explain,

"I'm going to kill that beep beep beep beeeep and then blow his head off." Rita said as she pasted around and circles.

"Madam Rita there's three people out-side waiting for you." the butler said slightly peeking through the door.

"Just let them in." Rita said still very frustrated.

"Yes My-Lady." the butler said then walked out, and they walked in.

* * *

**Starlightbreaker:** like oh my gosh that chap was way to long it was stupid long shesh

**Rita: **i thought you liked it when they where long

**Starlightbreaker: **not that long shesh i'll be trying to right another tomorow

**Estelle: **you like totally should take a break girly

**Starlightbreaker:** NO I CANT if i do i'll feel lazy very lazy

**Estelle: **like okay but if you pase out from exhoustion don't blame

**Starlightbreaker: **i don't pase out from exhoustion i don't do things like that baaaka

**Rita: **yeah but still you should take a break give your eyes a rest

**Starlightbreaker: **i do that at night anyway yuri was in this chap

**yuri: **i only got three sentence per p.o.v you little sucker

**Starlightbreaker: **what did you just call me you beep

**Yuri:** nothing hahaha

**Starlightbreaker: **and besides it was more then that dumb baka

**Starlightbreaker: anyway please review** R&R BYE BE


	4. Chapter 4 RE-uploaded

_**chapter 4 the completely meaningless journey of the moons misunderstanding of cheese part 1**_

* * *

**EDIT: I Have to say though my naming skills... were AWESOME! remember, the old Authors notes aka the one under this one and etc i advise that you skip them.  
**

* * *

**Starlightbreaker: **Today's chap will have a stupidly loong name that makes absolutely no sense what so ever

**Rita: **what the freak cheese what the heck does that have to deal with the chapter

**Starlightbreaker: **everything

**Rita: **hey where's Estelle anyway

**Starlightbreaker: **i don't know, she won't be appearing in this area for awhile so you're my new co host

**Rita: **_who ever said i wanted to be your co host _really thanks alot i really appreciate it

**Starlightbreaker: **mmmhmmm sure you do and as my co host you have to get my coffee and make me sandwiches

**Rita: **what, i quit

**Starlightbreaker: **tch she'll come back they alway's do

**Starlightbreaker: oh, and if this is annoying or you think it get's in the way i'll stop exct i dont own tov you know Namco does i know the disclaimer is**

* * *

"Estelle!" Rita shouted happily and towards her.

"Like oh gosh it's Rita hey it's been awhile." Estelle replied with a very high-pitched squeaky voice.

"Oh no Estelle I-I was too late." Rita said in a sad tone of voice.

"You were too late for what." Estelle asked still sounding a bit odd.

"You have, the hyper-resonance of the moons misunderstanding of cheese!" Rita said seriously but no one took it serious.

"Cheese?" Yuri Questioned looking quite confused.

"Yes you see." Rita started then the screen faded black. "And that's the problem." Rita finished.

"Okay that makes sense, perfect sense." Yuri agreed.

"So the moon thought cheese was its twin brother." Ioder asked.

"No duh captain obvious." Rita said rudely.

"So what is it that you need to fix Estelle any way Rita." Yuri Questioned.

"Just take her to the hypionia ocean and she should be cured in no time, the water there will heal her soul." She explained to them.  
"Oh and I should probably warn you, you might want to stay away from Estelle, because it's kinda contagious."  
Rita finished then backed up two feet away from Estelle. "Alright you all got that."

"Yep." everyone said simultaneously while throwing their hands in the air.

"Okay then first let's go meet patty." Rita said then quickly ran into her closet.

"Wow she's fast." Estelle said then folded her arm's and started to nod her head for some reason.

At that same time a butler walked in with food and drink's. "Madam Estelle would you like some food."

"Hmm food!" Estelle yelled and tried to run for the food but Yuri stopped her and grabbed her from behind, but just looking you would guess they were hugging.  
"Yuri let me go that tickles." Estelle said quietly while he was hugging? her causing her to somewhat revert back.

"No I want to hold you longer." Yuri said making her blush and come back to her senses.

"Yuri please it's embarrassing." Estelle said quietly so no one would notice.

"Aw you're no fun Estelle I just wanted a hug." Yuri said while pouting,

At that same time Rita walked down the stair's with a sphere like object in her hand it looked like a blastia core but of course it wasn't or maybe it was dun-dun-dun!

"Okay I'm ready." Rita said then tossed one of the blastia like object's to Yuri.

"What's this." Yuri asked with a curious look on his face.

"A replacement blastia I call it **E****-sphere** it run's off of mana." Rita told him looking kinda proud of her self.

So what does it let you use ability's like the blastia do." He asked while tossing it up in down.

"No it's not as good as blastia and it only let's you do earth element I'm still working on it." She Answered while folding her arm's.

"Okay then let's go to Capu-nor first," Yuri said then they all left for their destination together.

"So which way was it again." Ioder asked while turning around and circles.

"The opposite of north." Yuri answered.

"Which way is that?" Ioder asked,

What ever way the compass says." Yuri said sounding a bit annoyed,

"Ioder stop spinning around and circles and get over here." Rita said seeming like she was in a rush so he stopped and quickly ran up. "And its south!"

* * *

**AT EHMEAD HILL**

"Is that it." A mans voice was heard in the area of Ehmead hill.

"Yes master." so was a women's voice.

* * *

**BACK WITH THE GROUP**

"Are we lost." Ioder asked.

"No." Yuri answered still sounding annoyed.

"Hey look isn't that ehmead hill." Estelle said pointing her finger out towards the greenery.

"Oh yeah it is good eyes Estelle." Yuri said complimenting Estelle.

"T-thank you Yuri." Estelle stuttered as they walked into the big green area.

"Well since we're here I should ask you what will you do if Patty's not available." Rita asked with her arms folded.

"Um walk to the nearest town." Yuri answered while scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT!" everybody but Estelle and Duke yelled simultaneously.

"What is there something wrong with that." Yuri questioned still scratching his head messing up his hair.

"Can't we just ask Kaufman for one." Estelle asked shyly.

"No she'll cost us an arm and a leg." Rita answered seeming a little angry.

"Oh I forgot that Rita was afraid of ghosts and the last time we road with Kaufman we ran into one big ghost ship." Yuri teased.

"Shut up! you damn tease." Rita said while shivering a little.

"Oh Rita you alright." Yuri teased some more.

"Yuri Stop it, it's not nice to tease her like that." Estelle said then popped him on the head with a pow hammer.

"Oh look there's Capu nor." Ioder pointed out.

"Yay we're almost there. Yuri said with a voice that almost sounded like his Karol impersonation.

"Do you miss him Yuri." Estelle asked.

"No now I can do what ever I want and don't have to worry about Karol asking questions." Yuri said with a weird blush grin on his face.

"Yuri what is it that you would do that would have to be questioned." Estelle asked looking a bit curious.

"Estelle I don't think you want to know what that pervert is talking about." Rita said then pulled Estelle away from Yuri.

"We're here." Duke said emotionless as ever.

"Wow it's been so long since I've been here." Estelle said while walking up to Yuri and grabbing his hand for some unknown reason.

"Hey look it's Sodia Flynn and apple head." Yuri said while walking up to them Estelle still attached to him like glue.

"Hm yes but that." Flynn said about to say something to Sodia but was interrupted by a sudden appearance of Yuri.

"Hey Flynn!" Yuri bluntly yelled with a stupid smile on his face.

"Hi Yuri." Flynn said not paying him any attention until he noticed a pink haired figure hanging on to him.

"Lady-Estellise!" Flynn yelled and yanked Estelle off of him. "What are you doing here you should be at the capital." he questioned and she pouted,

"I'm sorry Flynn but I'm traveling with Yuri and friend's again," Estelle said as she broke loose of his hold and grabbed Yuri's arm again.  
_"I'll never let her touch Yuri again no matter what." _Estelle thought to herself as she grabbed his arm.

after over hearing a conversation between Yuri and the knight girl she figured out that Sodia stabbed Yuri.

"Um Lady-Estellise may I talk to Yuri alone please." Sodia asked.

"No." Estelle said still clinging to Yuri like glue.

"Please lady Estellise I beg of you I really need to talk to Yuri." she asked again.

"W_hy so you can stab him again."_ Estelle said under her breath so only Sodia heard her.

"Lady-Estellise you knew." Sodia said looking horrified."

"You bet I knew you murderer." Estelle says as dramatic music plays in the background.

* * *

**EDIT: This was inbetween the story but i removed it: **

_"and so the group once again head's on a adventure but this time un expected vilan's old rival's now ally's ally's now rival's what will happen you'll never know with romance comedy adventure drama action next time on_

_WHY WHON'T YOU PAY ME ATTENTION staring my oc (a/n) i should really change the name it's not epic at all any who that's not the end of the chapter back to the show"_

**I was so terrible back then.**

* * *

**StarlightBreaker: **yo that last part was like whaaaaaaat and it even shocked me

**Yuri: **i diden't know that was posible

**StarlightBreaker: **what was posible

**Yuri:** that you could get shocked

**StarlightBreaker: **umm well thank's i guess oh and see you got lot's line's this chap sadly there were no p.o.v so this one was less hecktic oh and the next chap will have my oc it''s a girl

**Raven: **oh a girl were were i wana see her i wana see her

**StarlightBreaker: **no you pervert and im a girl to punk

**Raven:** oh that's mean why you gotta be so mean darling

**StarlightBreaker: **oh for the love of all thing's holy you call me that again you'll have to do THAT!

**Judith: **oh my he run's fast anyway please review

**Starlightbreaker: **R&R man R&R bye be


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter 5 the completly meaningles journey of the moons misunderstanding of cheese part 2**_

**Starlightbreaker: **okay sorry for all the sodia bashing i just really hate her

**Rita: **well it's only natural you can't alway's like every body on a video game so don't sweat it

**Starlightbreaker: **yeah i guess so but still i really don't like sodia but i'll try to tone down the sodia bashing

**Sodia:** really thank you so much st..

**Starlightbreaker: **shut up women no one ever said i woulden't bash you outside the fic so do the

disclaimer

**Sodia: **yes **Starlightbreaker does not own tales of vesperia or any of it's charecter's**

**Starlightbreaker: **oh but i do own the oc nyah

* * *

oh im sorry lady Estellise, Sodia cried looking more and more sad by the second, sorry about what, Estelle asked turning her head side way's, sodia had fainted when yuri walked up to them, thought of flynn knowing what she did scared her to death,

Huh that was a dream, sodia asked looking side to side, yep well it depend's on what your talking about, Yuri said while bending down to face sodia, lowell, sodia said looking as sad as usual,

yuri i wan't to ask you something, flynn said with a quiet serious face

hm what is it is it about that little ray of sunshine over there, yuri joked as they walked away from the group, yuri this is no time for joke's, flynn said then stopped it's about sodia, she's been miserable ever sense the death of alexei, flynn said very seriously but yuri on the other hand,

ever sense the death of alexei? wait don't tell me you think that?, yuri said with his voice starting to squeak, yes i think sodia was in love with alexei and now she's sad and hate's you even more because You killled him, flynn said his voice starting squeak while trying to sound serious, WHAT!

yuri said with his mouth droped open he coulden't believe his ear's,

shhh yuri be quiet i got a perfect plan, flynn said closing up on yuri and putting his hand over yuri's mouth with a schemey look on his face, snif snif this can't be good snif snif, yuri slightly started to cry with the thought of what flynn might do to him

hey! what are you to boy's doing were going to stay at the inn so today get back before dark,

rita yelled right before heading into the inn

Later that night 

_**Flynn's P.O.V**_

YURI! you'd look so cute and it please, Flynn beged while chasing yuri around and circle's with rita's miska docteral degree outfit and his hand how'd he get it who know's

i am NEVER! going put to thaton NEVER!, yuri ran for his life no more like for his pride he wasen't going to let flynn do what ever he wanted him any more sense they were children flynn used to alway's try and dress yuri in girl's clothes, no no no no no not this time i won't let ahh, yuri screemed when he triped and fell and flynn jumped on him, aghh get off of me flynn, yuri cried out and pain heavey pain of flynn's wasen't all that good,

not intil agree to put it on, exclaimed not knowing how weird the scene woulld look if someone

walked in, flynn if you don't get off and estelle walks in im going to kill you, yuri said this with his face leaning agenst the floor, yuri do you have strong feeling's for Estelle?, flynn questioned with his voice starting to get soft,

what do you mean by strong feeling's, yuri questioned face still stock to the floor

what i mean is do like like her or should i say love love no what i mean, he teesed while tighting his grip on yuri's hand's, why are you bringing something like that up at a time like this, yuri tried to avoid the question but failed

don't try to avoid the question yuri! and beside's there's no one around and almost everone is asleep so no one will walk in beside's duke or ioder, flynn exclaimed once again re gaining his grip on yuri, dud just get off now and i'll put the darn outfit on promise, complained face still agesnt the floor,

sacred promise, flynn's eye's lite up when yuri said promise, NO!, yuri yelled that a little to loud but thank goodness flynn had just got off, YESSS! FREEDOM! heh freedom sucker's, yuri yelled then sticking his dom up, so will you do it you did promise will ya will ya come on please, flynn beged will jumping up and down with his hand's claped together,

yea yea i'll do it just stop beging, yuri took the outfit from flynn then started to change close flynn then walked over to help yuri put it on,,

later that night after he they got the outfit on

_**Yuri's P.O.V**_

that's it i hate you now, yuri said wile looking at the mirrors to see him self in the dress that flynn forced on him, what do mean yuri you look cute in it, flynn said then grabing yuri's, shouder's and huging him from the back, dud why are you huging me, yuri asked not bothering to push him off i wander if he like's it hmmm, ok okay, flynn said while moving then walking toward's the door,

well i'll be back, flynn said then slaimed the door shut, hmm well i guess i'll change back to my bed cloth's and go to bed, yuri said as he took off rita's outfit and wen't to bed

_the next day dododudodo_

_**Estelle's P.O.V**_

OH hi flynn, estelle said waveing her hand she was sitting down with rita and sodia, so how is she, flynn said looking worried, well not to sound rude but i think she's mentaly onstable she keep's on yelliing in her sleep, Estelle said looking more and more confused, ummm what exactly is she yeling, flynn said putting his hand on his chighn well thing's like im sorry diden't mean to please for give me don't kill me im just naive crap like that, estelle said putting her hand on her hair,

do you thiink sombody did something to her, flynn said as shadowy figure walked up behind him, i don't think someone did something to her more of she did something to someone and she's afraid regret's that she did it, mystery women said soon to show her she was a young girl she looked like

she was rita's age she had short pink hair and purple eye's her hair wasen't real short it actuely was kinda loong it was a little shorter then yuri's she looked like she might be a pirate at least the outfit made me think so she surely was a new face,

umm who are you, estelle asked while turning her head side way's, the name's nyah starlight nice to meet ya, young girl said walking toward estelle to shake her hand,

_**Yuri's P.O.V**_

_i swear do i really have to wear this _yuri thought to himself as looked throgh the window huh who's she, yuri said when he spoted the pink haired girl that wasen't Estelle he new that for sure and for one she had on way to skimpy clothe's to be Estelle, yuriiii it's time, flynn voice was herd from behind what the freak is he a ninja or something, yuri thought as he walked toward's flynn do what ever that devil planed,

_**Sodia's P.O.V**_

sodia set there wandering why flynn rushed off to yuri and such hurry but soon she stop wandering and had a earg to laugh, yu yuri lowell what are you wearing, when sodia said that all the girl's turned there head's yu yuri you umm isent that rita's outfit, Estelle said while blushing so much you'd think something was wrong with her, yuri you pervert, rita said almost about to shoot fireball's at him, oh my so you are yuri i diden't know you were a crossdresser the young girl known as nyah said while geting up,

flynn you spaz now you even got that pink hair girl thinking im a crosdresser, yuri said very frustrated, the plan was a success, flynn said pointing at sodia, hmm wait are you trying to say i was forced to do tis just so you could make her laugh we could have just made karol do it,Yuri said about ready to punch flynn to the ground,

hi, the strange girl said, hmm oh hi, yuri replyed then continud to ignore her, umm can i ask you something mister lowell, the young girl said she seemed like she was she was rita's hight, hugh what, yuri said still very frustrated umm can you accept a guild request for me please,the young girl asked with a cute look on her face, a mission?, yuri asked in curiosity,

_**Yuri's P.O.V**_

ummm well you see i wan't to get to hypionia but it's very dangerious by my myself so ummm you think you'd be able to guid me there i have a bout and everything so please i'll pay and stuff so please, the young girl beged for him to say yes and awaited for him to answer,

well what should we do, ioder asked, well i say we take it, duke said, i agree with duke, Rita said,

i agree with the both of them i mean she dosen't seem to have any bad motive's or screem's boss battle, Estelle said in agree ment, well i guess we take the quest then, yuri said breaking the converse,

will take it, yuri said making the young girl's eye's light up, yu yuri sama! thank you so much, the young girl said leaping out at yuri, agh what is up with people and jumping at people agh!, yuri cried as the young girl flew on him, i i wan't to join, Estelle said also leaping at yuri, Estelle don't do that rita said also leaping no triping at yuri and the yuri was baried with girl's

poor guy i feel sorry for him and i invy all at the same, ioder said while looking down at yuri, same here same here, duke said shaking his head up and down and agree ment, of course altho he look's like he is sufering and pain lust and disire all at the same time, duke said while looking down at yuri,

of course he could only get stuff from estelle all the rest are to young, ioder said folding his arm's true true so true very true and deed, duke said shaking his up and down as staired at yuri being kissed hugged and smutherd in girl's

* * *

**Starlightbreaker: **now if that ant two thousand word's i don't now what is

**Rita: **well if it's not you could alway's extend it

**Starlightbreaker: **true that true that but i wander if people liked this chap no one was really out charecter maybe flynn was im not sure

**Estelle: **im sure alote of people liked it

**Nyah:** i don't know about alote but im pretty sure at least one person liked it

**Starlightbreaker: **oh what ever do the thing please nyah

**Nyah:** R&R please

**Starlightbreaker: **BYE BE'S


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 a new enemy and a new adventure

**Starlightbreaker:** oh okay! i get it now

**Rita:** you get what now

**Starlightbreaker: **oh nothing oh and i apologize okaay

**Rita: **why are you apologizing

**Starlightbreaker: **for stuff i said and did in the previous chapter's

**Rita: **what did you do

**Starlightbreaker: **i don't know beside's spelling stuff wrong and over reacting being mean to Yuri i don't know

**Rita: **dud your just being over apologetic

**Starlightbreaker: **well what Ev's please do the disclaimer

**Rita: **starlightbreaker does not own tales of vesperia or blazblue or any other of the tales of game's

**Starlightbreaker: **yeah if i did Yuri would get crossdress'ed

* * *

you two suck!, Yuri said as they all walked toward the bout, oh I'm sorry i thought that you were enjoying yourself, ioder said then ran on to the bout, yeah your eye's were filled with lust so we thought you were having fun, duke said while joining ioder, what! you thought i was enjoying my self i was dying from suffocation, yuri said about ready to punch both of them,

yuri please stop trying to act like you weren't enjoying your self , flynn said walking up to him and patting him on the shoulder's yuri flinched slightly from the touch it made remember when flynn forced that dress on him, oh the horror's the horror's, yuri thought to himself then pushed flynn's hand off of his shoulder

um what are you guy's doing, nyah asked while holding estelle and rita's hand, (a/n)oh and nyah's not a Mary sue or what ever that's suppose to mean and she uses magic,

this is man talk little girl so stay out of it, raven said leaning agenst the thingy that stops's you from falling off the bout, old man when did you get here, yuri said turning his head to face Estelle again, um who's he, Nyah asked pointing her finger at him i'm raven the GREAT my dear, raven said zooming up to her and bowing down, eww, nyah thought to herself but said,

um it's a pleasure to meet you mister raven the great, nyah said reaching out her hand to help him up, oooh i like this one, raven said doing backflip, eww don't call that old man great it'll just get to his head, rita said pulling the girl away from raven, your still young so there's alot to teach you, rita said then grabbed her hand and ran up stair's, but im only a year under you, she thought then was dragged into the cabin on the bout and estelle followed,

ugh i wander will the poor kid be alright she's being double teamed right now, raven said resting his arm's behind his back, yeah she'll be okay, yuri said walking toward edge to look at the water, soon after, BOOM!,wh what was that, ioder said while shaking like a little woos, i don't know let's go check it out moron, yuri said with his sarcastic voice while dragging the shaking ioder along,

ri RITA! becarefull you almost blu her up, estelle said rushing to the injured girl sitting in amazement, th that's amazing! iv never been able to use this type of magic sense blastia wh what are you nyah, rita said walking to the girl she just hit with a very powerful spell, w`wow i can't believe i survived that, nyah said trying to get up but soon fell back down, hey what's going on in here ioder said while examining the the place,

ioder calm down im pretty they were just having fun see look even there cloth's are mest up, yuri said all nice and relax like,

yeah all we were doing were were um, she thought for a moment then came up with a terrible idea,

all we were doing was fondling estelle!, she said and left everybody breathless, you were doing what!, Yuri questioned looking very confused, did i here what i think i just did, ioder ask while blushing at just the thought of it, nyah saw the reaction everybody had in decided to correct what she had said, what i meant to say was we were tickling estelle yeah we were tickling her, nyah said rolling her eye's,

ah what are you talking about mjhgnkjfnjfnvkjdfvlnvjla, Estelle struggled to say something but rita stopped her, umm Estelle let's just keep what happened in here okay?, rita grabbed Estelle by the shoulder's and told her that and walked up to yuri to hand him another mystery item?, what's this?, yuri questioned,

a orb a magic orb, rita said this then handed another one to Ioder, i don't want it, yuri said tossing it to the nearest person which was Nyah, oooh shiny, nyah said staring at the orb before rita snatched it from her, oww, Nyah said then walked to Estelle, any way who's driving the bout because i don't want to be stuck here any longer, Rita said while standing beside Yuri trying to force the orb in his hand while he wasn't looking but failed when he turned around so rita quickly hid it and his hair, oh i'll do it oh mean i'm going to do it, Nyah said then quickly ran passe yuri and rita and went to go and get them to the destination,

_**Estelle's P.O.V**_

as i looked at the ocean feeling cool breeze and fresh smell of the ocean it felt so good like i was in heaven, it felt so great i just want to jump in it sign, _Estelle's breath cool as ice excaped her mouth and soon after YURI! CREEPED UP ON HER LIKE A NINJA RUINING THE MOOD IT WAS LIKE WAM AND BOOM WACHA AND STUFF,_yu yuri wh what is it, Estelle studerd as she was very shocked, nothing i just wanted to catch you off guard, yuri said patting her on the head, oooh your so mean yuri i was really relax sign, Estelle said and a kind Estelle manner, _but im really happy i was able to see him again it really make's me happy very happy indeed, _Estelle thought to herself and then started to lean on yuri yuri thought of moving but decided not to, um Estelle ah, Nyah was about to call out her name didn't and just_ turned _around, oh well tehehehe

_**other none important character's P.O.V aka karol**_

AH Judith help me, the kid cried as a bug almost landed on him if it wasn't giant I'd laugh at him, i'm coming, the kritian women said slowly walking to him sense she never needed blastia to fight nothings really different to her, ugh karol i thought you said you didn't need help with these small Fry's, Judith taunted staring at him struggle to defeat it wimp, i i really need your judith please, karol asked for help again now will she help him, i really don't like liar's karol you should have said so in the beginning silly, Judith said killing the monster in a single blow,

sorry judith, karol said leaning his head down, it's okay karol i didn't expect you to be able to beat it, judith said patting him on the head, i'll be back okay, Judith said walking to the location yumanju?,

alright karol said now pasting around and circle's they had built there base somewhere in hypionia but that's not where they are right now ugh if only Yuri was here sign, Karol said signing in depression then sitting on the floor, ah im all alone again no raven no Rita no Estelle no patty no Judith no Flynn no repede no Yuri sign, Karol said as sad as i don't know what but it was sad poor karol`sob sob, what am i doing just sitting here i got a guild to do, Karol said his encouraging word's and got but soon after was hit in the head by a toy wand and was knocktout out

boss san i got one, the shadowy girl said with a fake wand, good job let's go, the not so deep voice man said picking Karol up and leaving the area, hurry up, the man yelled to the girl standing there, oh yes sir, she said running up to them and they all faded into the Shadow's

_later that day _

Karol! KAROLLL!, Judith cried unaware that the poor young boy had been kidnapped, i wander where he went i hope he's okay, judith said then calling to search for him,

_**Ioder's P.O.V**_

UM THERE'S LIKE SOME HUGE WALL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN THAT I LIKE TOTALLY CAN'T AVOID MADDIE'S, Nyah yelled to the group sounding like nu from blazblue continuing shift while trying to stop the bout, huh yuri said awaking from his slumber making Estelle fall in hit her head which awoke her, oww what happened, Estelle said rubbing her head, oh sorry estelle, yuri said helping Estelle up, hey what happened, Ioder said while running up to where nyah was,

i like already told you there's a giant wall in the middle of the freaking ocean see look, nyah said pointing her hand out toward the over sized wall, wow that's one big behind wall, raven said look out at it, uh i don't think that's a wall, yuri said while the human dictionary just covered her mouth,

th that's the sign of the radiant child of the full moon, Estelle said just getting abunch of weird stair's what did i say something weird, Estelle said turning left from right wondering if any body was going to say something, umm what ever it is it's shooting someone out of strait at us, nyah said running for the middle of the bout i forgot the name, ahhh, nyah screamed, Nyah, Estelle yelled running down but stopped when she saw a face that was all to familiar but wasn't familiar all at the same time,

...

...

...

Long time no see sister,

..

..

brother

_**the strang man who kidnaped karol suddenly call's Estelle sister and Estelle replies and call's him brother and what happened to karol and why did he attack nyah and how come Estelle isent acting out of charecter anymore see next time on WHY- WON'T- YOU- PAY- ME- ATTENTION CHAPTER 7-10 i seriously need to change the name if possible**_

* * *

_**Starlightbreaker:**_ that! was kinda epic to me

_**Rita:**_will it seriously take that Long to solve the problem

_**Starlightbreaker:**_yep it will exactly three chapter's

_**Rita:**_will those chap's be the last three

_**Starlightbreaker:**_no there's still allot after that those one's just explain why all that stuff happened

_**Rita:**_oh there's one other thing i ment to ask you why do mention blazblue when i'm pretty sure half the people reading this don't know what it is

_**Starlightbreaker: **_Im pretty sure alot of the people reading this know what it is out off the little that will actually review it sob sob anyway my get's a beat down on one of the next chap's so yea

_**StarlightXrita:**_ bye bye :D

_**Starlightbreaker: **_oh i almost forgot none member's can review my story now kay


	7. 43 MikuMiku! special

_****_

chapter 4+3 MIKU! MIKU! to adorable for word's

**Starlightbreaker:** if i can't make this ch long the next one will be it's last

**Rita: **wait WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

**Starlightbreaker:**i'm in RAGE

**Rita: **WHYY!

**Starlightbreaker: **because

**Rita: **because of what

**Starlightbreaker:** just because

**Rita: **just because is no reason to stop a fic

**Starlightbreaker: **yes it is so stop complaining i want at least 3k

**Rita:** that's no reason now go get me coffee

**Starlightbreaker: **BUT WHYY! I DON'T WANNA BU BU BU BUT I IM THE BOSS THO

**Rita: **NO BUT'S NOW GO GET IT LITTLE GIRL

**Starlightbreaker: **im not little, walks off to go get **Rita's**, coffee, then turns back around,oh i don't own kingdom heart's or hatsune miku or naruto or V8 or anything besides the oc's

* * *

brother

.

..

...

...

...

uhhh i don't recall having a brother, Estelle said slightly turning her head to the in confusion not knowing all the shocked stair's she was getting from all around, the man who called Estelle sister was disappointed that she didn't remember him, _could i be to early,_the young tangled in his thoughts constantly thinking of another way to take his sister? back,

.

..

...

...

...

oh i know you must be the same guy that was in my dream's giving me food saying your big brother will always be with you right that was you right?, Estelle turned her head side way's at the boy who had clothes like itachi and long black hair like Yuri but a little longer, i'm, he stud there awhile thinking weather or not to say yes or no or to not say any thing at all, that person im the person in your dream's, he said in agreement reaching his hand out hoping she would grab it sense she didn't know how dense she was at the momeant, i knew it it was you, Estelle said grabbing his hand and shaking it like a idiot, good hm hmhmhmhmhmhm, he said with a smile of a evil person laughing like sasuke, he he i hope we can become good friend's uh what's your name, Estelle asked turning her head again and letting go of his hand and remembering that nyah was still laying injured down on the ground so she walked over there to go heal her, it's kaita, he said wacthing his sister? heal the girl he had just injured,

are you okay, Estelle asked bending down somemore then she already was, nyah had a slight shiver from the cold breeze on her some of her clothes had been shredded when kaita? attacked her of course i think Estelle forgot he did that to her, j i n, nyah breathed out witch translates to ?, um sister? may you please move over i wish to speak with her, kaita? said walking up to nyah and so Estelle moved over to Yuri,

are you okay?, kaita? asked turning his head sideways, j . i . n what do you want with me, nyah breathed out trying to get but ended up falling on him so he caught her and whispered this in her ear, you silly child i you act like i'm going to kill you, he said then slowly pulled her away from him, while all the girl's in the area started to blush at how close they were, he noticed it so he decided to grab her again and hug her, they started to blush even more then they already were, what are you doing let me go you pedo, she said with a soft voice low a nuf for only him to here it of course that action made her blush, i'm not! a pedo, he said then pushed her off of him and walked away,

were are you going, Estelle asked the boy who greeted her as sister so he turned around and bowed then spoke, hmph i business to do sorry but i must go

.

..

...

...

...

my dearest sister please wait for me

.

..

...

staaaaair~~uuh oh see you later, Estelle said as she wacthed the young man in who ever that other person was leave

oooh thank Martel there gone, raven said but everybody gave him weird looks, who's Martel, Yuri asked but Estelle suddenly came and whispered something in to his ear, whisper whisper whisper whisper, what the freak she's not even this game, Yuri pointed out but then got even more serious stair's, Yuri you just broke the forth wall, Estelle said while looking down at the and holding her hand's together, oh i did okay wait what! what forth wall huh, Yuri said getting even more confuse then he already was, nothing Yuri don't worry about it anyway can you stand little girl, Rita said while walking toward nyah to help her up, yea sorry, she said as she scratched her head and got up, you don't mind stopping at desier do you, nyah while up to Yuri awaiting his answer,

well i don't think we have much of a choice but to go, Yuri then started to rub his head and a strange orb? fell out off his hair, huh? what's this?, Yuri asked while holding his hand out but once again got no answer, okay then, RITA! can you come here i need your help, nyah yelled while walking toward the stirring will or whatever, coming, Rita replied but before leavening she turned toward Estelle and whispered something in her ear, whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisssper whiiiisper whisper whisper whiissppeerr you got all that, Rita said while moving back slightly, mm hm i got it, Estelle shook her head and agreement and ran over to Flynn for some reason,

whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whiiiiisssspppeeeerrrrr, Estelle whispered into Flynn's ear and his face lit up for some reason, do you think it'll work tho i mean he's like ninja for crying out loud, Flynn said with a low voice, it'll work if your fast anuf, Estelle said while shoving the orb thing in Flynn's hand and running off to who No's were, well i guess im all alone now sigh,

_**Judith's P.O.V at yurzorea in yumanju**_

so your sure, yep we haven't seen him/her sorry, oh it's okay thanks any way tho, no problem mam, Judith walked off in disappointment that no one yumanju saw him there she had searched all over yurzorea but there was no sigh off him, he couldn't have went into the labyrinth of memories could he or maybe he some how got to tolbyccia but that's impossible, Judith thought to herself for a moment then decided, i should probably check the aer krene first because once i go to the labyrinth of memories there's no coming back Intel you defeat all the enemies sigh, Karol I'll find you i will

_**BACK WITH THE MAIN GROUP AKA / ESTELLE / YURI / RITA / FLYNN / DUKE / IODER /**_

desier it's been so long since iv been there, Estelle thought while looking at the water over the finse thing or whatever, heh heh sucker you lose, the sound of Yuri wining yet another battle was herd and the distance, Flynn just give up already will you, Ioder's encouraging word's was like a stab in the heart to poor poor Flynn who strangely the prince never seems to believe in since he lost that cooking contest to Yuri, oooh that's got to hurt Flynn not even the prince here believes in you, yuri taunted while dauging and blocking Flynn's attacks with ease, Yuri that's just mean you could at least go easy on him, Estelle said witch didn't help Flynn all it did was give poor Flynn another dagger to the heart, L Lady Estellise not you to, Flynn said while blocking Yuri's attacks, oh im sorry Flynn what i meant say was you want me to help you, Estelle afford but was turned down, im happy you afford but no thank it wouldn't be fare if i double teamed Yuri, Flynn said then got punched by Yuri in the face, actually that would be kinda fun what do say me in Estelle vs you and Rita, Yuri said while reaching a hand out to help Flynn up, sure Flynn said while grabbing Yuri's hand he tried to do the hole pulling him down trick but failed and hit his head when Yuri let go off his when one of those Crystal orb thing's hit him on the head, hey what was that for, Yuri asked while rubbing his head, for including me in something i didn't even know about, Rita said and walked over to Flynn to hit him on the head for no reason,

Rita stop hitting people for no reason that's mean, Estelle said as she slid and the way just in time to stop her from hitting him, so sorry, Rita said and walked over to Yuri to force him to use the orb, listen Yuri this one is just like the blastia you use to have so here you have to use this until we perfect the formula of spirit magic okay, Rita lectured so he finally took it, mmgh fine i'll use it but if i some how start to cast even one spell im taking it off, Yuri threatened and then grabbed Estelle, don't worry about any injury's you may have got during the fight you Flynn just had i healed you both while you all were fighting, Estelle noted as she was snatched away by Yuri,

OKAY!

EVERYONE READY

YEP!

LET'S HURRY AND GET THIS OVER WITH

**( TEAM BATTLE !SECOND HALF! PART! 2? )**

Yuri drew his sword, and Estelle pulled out her shield and wand from were who know's

Rita had a whip and Flynn had a sword and shield

and so the battle started it would have been and intense battle until they noticed that two people

could heal

ha! ha! ha!, Estelle swung her wand? at Flynn strangely wanting him to block it sadly Flynn kept on dodging it, uh could you please stop dogging Flynn, Estelle begged still hacking at air, lady estellise you'll just have to get better, flynn taunted while still dogging, i diden't want to do this but I DEMAND YOU TO STOP DOGGING AND MY ATTACKS FLYNN SCIFO, Estelle demanded but that's not what got him to block it was the shock he surely didn't expect it and ended up blocking, GOCHTYA radiant heart's loooove beam, right after Estelle said Radiant heart's she jumped back and shot love? ?beam? out of her wand, and so flynn was defeated poor guy,

and on yuri side of thing's

FIRE BALL! ERUPTION ah becarefull with that crap i almost literately got hit by that SPLASH!

yikes FREELANCER!, well as you can see poor poor Yuri is getting thousand's and thousand's of spells hurled at him the poor guy shoulda had V8, this is what happens when you don't listen, Rita taunted as she shot spells at poor Yuri, youuuu caaaan doooo iiit yuuurri kuuuuuun ussse yuuuoor A.P, Estelle yelled it's weird how she kept dragging out her word's weirdo, and how am i supposed to do that, Yuri asked nearly getting hit by a meteor, do the first thing that come's to you mind,

Estelle said not waisting any time yuri rushed toward rita making her do a slight scream,

this is it Time Splicer, as soon as Yuri said time Rita froze Yuri teloported left right up down all over while slashing at Rita shredding her cloth's good thing Estelle casted barrier on everybody so no one got seriously injured, eyaaaaaaaaaa!, Rita screamed while covering herself to make sure no one saw her naked ness thank goodness raven was around, OMG! Riiiiiitttaaaaa youuuuurrrr cloooooth'sssss doooooonnnn'ttttt wooooorrrrrryyyyy iiiiii'mmmmm coooommmmiinnnggg, and so the retarded Princess ran to rescue her best-friend from sure embarrassment, AND SO THE PRINCESS WARRIOR THREW HER DRESS AT RITA LEAVING HERSELF WITH ONLY UNDERWEAR A TRUE HERO INDEED BECAUSE A TRUE HERO ISN'T AFRAID OF A SACRIFICE! SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB

RIIIIITTTTTTAAAAAA!, Estelle leaped at her nood friend and somehow got the outfit on her and the speed of light, WOW! Estelle your incredible but what about you?, Rita pleaded noting the fact that Estelle was nearly nood, don't worry about me i still have my underwear, Estelle said while covering her own breast from expose-sol and a embarrassing situation,

haha yea right you got owned by Estelle Flynn so stop denying it you pansy, Yuri patted Flynn on the shoulder and soon after they both turned around to see a jaw dropping site,

L L LLL LADY! ESTELLISE WERE ARE YOUR CLOTH'S, Flynn Stoddard while panicking like a pansy, AH! FLYNN !YURI! PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME NOW I WONT BE ABLE TO GET MARRIED, Estelle pleaded while sliding behind Rita, THIS ISN'T EVEN THE RIGHT SITUATION TO USE THAT SAYING!, Yuri pointed out with his head facing toward the ground to make sure not see Estelle's naked ness,

ugh you to just go away, Rita noted and soon after Yuri noticed the blue circle starting to form under Rita it kinda made him jump inside,

you herd the girl flynn let's go find the little princess some cloth's to wear, yuri grabbed flynn by the arm and ran off for the cabin, wanna follow them, rita offered starting to get up, sure,

_**Boy's P.O.V Aka / Yuri / Flynn / Ioder /**_

okay'! all we have to is find a suitable outfit for Estelle simple as that, yuri noted then walked over to a pile of cloth's and pulled THAT!out of it but quickly threw it back, ugh, Yuri shivered at just the sight of it,Yuuuuuuurrrrrriiiiiiii i think i found something, Flynn thought his yelling woke poor poor Ioder up but it was the can of V8 and the MIKU! MIKU! Hatsune doll that Yuri tripped over that made him wake up, at least that's what he thought, ahhhhhh!, Ioder woke with a loud scream that sounded like little girl's scream,

hey! pipe down were trying not to wake the white haired weirdo up, Yuri said while telling the young prince to shut up, don't worry about him Yuri he just had a bad dream, Flynn said while holding his hand out, how bad can a dream be to make wake up screaming like a little girl, yuri taunted, oh i think i know why he probably herd that song in his dream, Estelle said still hiding behind Yuri, what song!, everyone said simultaneously, this song, Estelle said as she pulled a giant stereo from her dress that she let Rita wear note she's still hiding behind rita,

_aracchaccha yadibi dabi din rabaditsu dan din ran den ran do  
wabari bappa pari pari pariri pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-su ten den ran do  
wabarin ratten ran deyano wara bara bara barudududu deyabuu  
moritta din ran den ran do badaka daka daka duku duku deiyaduu_

aracchaccha yadibi dabi din rabaditsu dan din ran den ran do  
wabari bappa pari pari pariri pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-su ten den ran do  
wabarin ratten ran deyano wara bara bara barudududu deyabuu  
moritta din ran den ran do badaka daka daka duku duku deiyaduu

aracchaccha yadibi dabi din rabaditsu dan din ran den ran do  
wabari bappa pari pari pariri pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-su ten den ran do  
wabarin ratten ran deyano wara ba wabarin ratten ran deyano wara ba  
wabarin ratten ran rin ratten ran rin rat rin rat rin rin ririri

aracchaccha yadibi dabi din rabaditsu dan din ran den ran do  
wabari bappa pari pari pariri pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-su ten den ran do  
wabarin ratten ran deyano wara bara bara barudududu deyabuu

when the song ended everyone was left silent, that song gave you nightmare's, Yuri asked with a dumbfiedlook on his face, ahhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhh ahhh, Ioder started to scream like a little woos now and it was getting annoying very annoying indeed, shut the beep up Ioder, Yuri said looking very pissed off, everyone but Ioder in a unconscious Duke, gasped, Ioder on the other hand was just terrified, i im sorry yuri i didn't mean to make a angryyy im sorry, ioder jumped ontop of yuri and started crying and apologizing for no absent reason, ugh why am i always getting jumped on, Yuri said while trying to push Ioder off but unfortunately the boy's a freaking leach! so it was hopeless, while everybody was blushing except an unconscious Duke, Flynn was searching for Estelle some cloth's and finally found the right one,

dundundundundudunnnnn!

(Flynn Got The MIKU! MIKU! Uniform 10)

(Flynn Also Got The Title Dedicated Searcher!)

Lady Estellise Yuri i found the right outfit, Flynn yelled with the burning passion of youth, Really!, Estelle yelled with the sparkly eye's of love and justice, YESSS!, Yuri yelled magically pushed the young leach! off and jumped in the air and high fives the now conscious Duke, NOW! Lady Estellise you can put this on, Flynn handed Rita the outfit in then pushed all the guy's out, Including the now Conscious Duke, after that the screen fades black,

_**Girl's P.O.V Aka / Estelle / Rita /**_

UUUUH! this outfit is kinda, Estelle said while looking threw the mirror, the outfit she had on was a miku outfit which is known as Powder if you played hatsune miku project diva two, Small?, Rita questioned, ADORABLE!, Estelle answered in joy!, let's go show the others, Rita said then grabbed Estelle by the arm and ran for the door

_**Everyone P.O.V Aka / Estelle / Duke / Yuri / Rita / Ioder / Flynn / Raven /**_

look look so Yuri do you like it, Estelle asked while spinning around in circle's, yea it's really cute, Yuri said then patted Estelle on the head, congratulation's GREAT! joy San,

and so the group is now board see next time when they get lost on the ghost ship

_**Judith's P.O.V**_

_OH! no he wasn't there now what am i suppose to do were am i suppose to look, Judith complained as she then set down to rest even she needed a break after searching for two day's straight, oh i'm so tired, Judith breathed out but soon jumped and called , ! there's no longer any point and searching here let's go find the others, Judith called then raced off to find everyone else _

* * *

kagaku no genkai wo koete  
watashi wa kita n da yo  
NEGI wa tsuite nai kedo  
dekireba hoshii na

ano ne, hayaku  
PASOKON ni irete yo  
doushita no?  
PACKAGE zutto mitsumeteru

kimi no koto  
miku miku ni shite ageru  
uta wa mada ne, ganbaru kara  
miku miku ni shite ageru  
dakara chotto kakugo wo shitete yo ne

miku miku ni shite yan yo  
saigo made ne, ganbaru kara  
miku miku ni shite yan yo  
dakara chotto yudan wo shite agete

miku miku ni shite ageru  
sekaijuu no dare, dare yori  
miku miku ni shite ageru  
dakara motto watashi ni utawasete ne

* * *

_**Starlightbreaker: **_well i hope you people liked it that chapter was special and dedicated to miku

_**Rita:**_ i could have guessed that by reading the title

_**Starlightbreaker: **_and guess what the next chapter wont be the last yay yay

_**Rita: **_good and seriously you forgot about the old man didn't you although i don't really care

_**Starlightbreaker: **_hehe sorry raven fan's congratulation's sodia fan's and Flynn fan's

_**Rita: **_why are congratulating fan's of flynsodi

_**Starlightbreaker: **_well you see i forgot all about sodia and apple head so i'm going to bring them back next chap maybe im not sure

_**Rita: **_eww your bringing back that kid again

_**Starlightbreaker:**_oh joy i finally figured out what mary sue stands for yay me

_**Rita: **_good for you so will there be any

_**Starlightbreaker:**_uh NO! these oc character's are like guild mission people but weirder

_**Rita:**_good now get me a sandwitch I'm hungry

_**Starlightbreaker: **_fine oh but could someone give me some much needed advice on making this thing more funny **oh and the name of the song's i used are / **Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru **/ and / **Ievan Polkka/ all credit goes to Crypton Future Media and

Yamaha Corporation

_**Starlightbreaker; **_R&R Bye be's


	8. Chapter 8 The Stupid Labyrith

_**Episode 8 Romance Love in friendship are a part of a good journey right onii-chan...?**_

**Starli:**i beat ventusstory and aqua's story on birth by sleep i just gotta get 100% on ventus story then im going straight to terror's story cause i already got 100% on aqua's story

**Starlightbreaker: **this chapter will be uh different i want a beta reader / i don't own anything KAYY

**Duke: **today's chapter feature's the following :/

**Estelle'X'Yuri****Rita'X'Raven**i think im going to barf not really lovey dovey**Ioder'x'Duke**not really**Estelle'X'Duke**FINALLY!

**Starli: **hehe refer to me as that now; and duke do you have a thing? for Estelle huhuh wink;wink;

**Duke:** i have no idea as to what you mean by thing? but i have no interest in the child of the full moon all i just said was in the script

**Starli:**i don't own anything got it

* * *

_**Other important character's point off view Aka / Judith /**_

she searched all over llyccia tolbyccia and hyponia but they where no were to be seen the only place Judith didn't think to look was weccea and desier, they couldn't be on a a a A BOAT! COULD THEY!, Judith yelled her voice echoing threw the night

* * *

_**Everyone else point of view Aka / Estelle / Yuri / Duke / Ioder / Rita / Raven /**_

wow it's so foggy here, Ioder said while looking over the finse thing i still don't know the name of,

Ier be careful we don't want to have to fish you out of the sea now do we, Yuri taunted while pokingat some fire with a stick on the ground,

Yu Yuri wh what are you doing, Estelle asked noticing the fact that a small circle on the boat was on fire and wasn't spreading which was weird and made as much since as the moon being made of cheese and lady gaga's fashion since,

I'm cooking, Yuri answered Estelle's question but he still was getting a questioning look from Estelle

WARNING! extremely slight fluff i mean very slight Yustell fluff if you don't like yustell skip this part

Yuri you know this kinda reminds me of when we were in quoi wood it was just me you in repede remember?, Estelle asked then set down next to Yuri,

yea i remember you had fainted and then you ate that bitter fruit good time's good time's, Yuri said while still giving his food all the attention,

Yuri your mean Estelle said as she then hugged Yuri from the back then kissed him on the neck and then pulled away from him, how daring of you Estelle,

Yuri taunted as he then got up and walked very close to Estelle so close they could kiss, hmhm hmph, Yuri laughed on the inside patted Estelle the head then took his food he was cooking off the fire, shame on you Estelle,

Yuri called out then put the fire out and gave Estelle some then walked off saying, I'm going to get you back when ya least expect it heh heh, Yuri then started to play which the prince and by play i mean scare him

* * *

extremely random stupid crap that you wright when you really want something to snack on

hey Yuri if you had the chance to kill anyone without punishment who would it be, Estelle asked with a very curious look that said if it's me i hate you,

umm probably that old fart who's always with the little Prince i don't know he gives me a weird feeling, Estelle's head nearly blue up from Yuri's choice,

_O.O_YURI WHAT THE HECK! that's the leader of the grand council Yuri things would fall apart if he died

' Estelle herd the exact opposite of what she wanted to hear,

WHAT THE HECK YURI YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY ANYONE ,

SO IT WAS A TRICK QUESTION,

SO WHAT IF IT WAS GARSH!,

AHHHH THE ESTEZILA IS GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME

* * *

I told you it was stupid the next scene is for the fangirl's if you know what i mean slight DukeXIoder just joking not really no but just joking not really i kid i kid...?

so you hold the dein no mos right, Ioder asked while looking at duke's sword that he strangely had out, yes why do you ask, Duke answered doing something he promised he'd never let get to him his curiosity,

well you know that's the key to the royal family with that you could marry Estelle if you wanted to, Ioder asked with a slight smile on his face,

Duke thought about it then turned his head only to see Estelle chasing Yuri around in circle's with a skunk in her hand, yelling, get back here so i can throw this skunk at you then bathe you in tomato's,

i don't think i will i don't really have a interest and being chased around in circle's or the child of the full moon to be exact, Duke noted then looked at Ioder,

oh that's to bad i was really looking forward to calling you _Big brother _hmhm, Ioder then ran up on Duke and hugged him and said,

well we can still be friend's right? Onii-chan, Ioder whispered in his ear then smiled kissed himon the cheek and skipped off to help Yuri with his skunk problem's

Onii-chan?, Duke questioned then pulled a book from under his coat cloak garb jacket thing, does he have some sort of interest in my sword?, and so Duke's clueless ness continued and he never really got what Ioder was talking about

* * *

Absolute failure at a wooooo scene if you know what i mean ...?

* * *

Raven and Rita have a talk about fear and dream's and rainbow's no im serious

so what your afraid of ghost i mean ghost are dead people who linger the world to finish what they started i mean technically I'm a ghost with a body, raven explained while leaning against the wall in the cabin on the boat,

your different, Rita answered while sitting down on the bed, how am i different, raven questioned, you you your not transparent! that's why your different,

Rita yelled her anger coming out but it wasn't like how it usually was there was a hint of love in that anger,

hmhmhm hmph because im not transparent huh, hey Rita what's your dream, raven questioned,

my dream,

Rita questioned in confusion,

yeah your dream like what you want to be and stuff like that, raven answered then started to sit up straight,

my dream is to be the world's greatest researcher slash mage and make a replacement for blastia, Rita answered getting off the bed and heading for the door, you know those are some big dream's for a small girl like your self but there sure to bring dream's in rainbow's to others as well,

raven noted then gently moved Rita out of the way and opened the door,

ladies first, raven then bowed in Rita started to walk then stopped,

dream's and dream's and rainbow's are two completely different thing's thank you very much, rita said then walked past raven and stopped again, but thanks any way though for the conversation, Rita said then walked out of the cabin only to see a very weird scene,

* * *

_**and what you see is Duke sitting on Flynn like he's a chair while reading a book **_

_**Yuri laying on the ground with a Estelle on top of him with a Styrofoam bat in her hand **_

_**Ioder trying to catch a skunk with a cage in his hand and **_

_**nyah well she was still in the captain's spot Aka in front of the steering wheel, witch was strange because the boat wasnt moving**_

* * *

hey why isn't the boat moving, Rita then GRABBED RAVEN'S HAND OH GOD, and ran up to the captain's corter's,

hahehehe ooohh my god im doomed, nyah said with her hand in her hair while leaning against the wall, hey what's going eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek,

the sound of rita's scream was herd and everyone ran up the to were rita raven in nyah was, th th th th th th the ghost ship!, Estelle yelled in terror Then ran and grabbed Duke who didntquestion or shrug or deny he actually seemed like he was in bliss to tell the truth,

hey rita look it's your most favorite place in the world, Yuri taunted then started patting Rita on the shoulder witch he soon regretted because Rita started to cast meteor storm then out of know were a cannon fired from the ghost ship,

you damn f**k ghost JUST STAY DEAD DAMN GHOST!, Rita yelled her anger and fear got to her as she casted the spell,

Ri Rita!, Estelle yelled she even ran there but was to late Rita had already finished casting the spell and when she finished meteor's

were already hurling threw the sky and one of them even hit the ship! right at the strangely broke down core of it and the ship strangely started to speed off toward the ghost ship, wh what is it doing and why cant i control my magic,

Rita said as her hair blew in the wind, Rita i told not to do it but you did it any way, Estelle said while having a I'm a princess and what i says go type fit,

Estelle calm down it may be Rita's fault but its not nice to boss people around, Yuri noted while getting a I'm going to blow you into smithering look from Rita,

the boat stopped, duke noted still holding tight to Estelle like she was a teddy bear Estelle noticed it and tried to get loss from his grasp so she slid under his arm's and ran in grabbed on to Yuri,

we should probably check that ship? to see who fired at us, Ioder asked, then Rita nyah and Estelle both looked at him like he was crazy,

and started to cast a spell, all of them had blue circle's under them, Ioder Yuri and Duke noticed and they all picked one, and stopped them in the middle of there spell, Duke beat yuri to Estelle so Yuri picked Rita Ioder was left with nyah even though he wanted Rita,

put! me! down!, Rita screamedwhile squirming around like a crazy hyper active child with sugar rush but

Yuri just threw her over his shoulder as she continued to kick and punch at him her punches hitting his back and her kicks hitting the air, and duke was well,

uh Duke nothing personal but your not the first person i pictured holding me like this so could you put me down please, Estelle noted that Duke was holding her bridal style and she didn't want duke to be the first man to hold her that way

but he already was holding her so it was to late any way so she gave up, and on Ioder's side

WOW you were actually able to pick me up your stronger then i thought everyone sez that i look like a youthful cute little girl but im as heavy as a grown man, nyah noted as the struggling Ioder soon turned to Raven

witch was holding a skunk in a cage, wanna switch, Ioder asked holding the glossy eyed nyah out toward Raven,

oh let's just go and see witch 1 of those ghostly bastard's shot at us in get it over with, Yuri pointed out letting his carefree ness come back out,

oh you all stop acting as weird as you were before because the time limit is almost up, Rita explained soon to get a WHAT look from everyone in the room,

TIME LIMIT!, everyone but duke and rita yelled the shock made them say every thing in sink

* * *

(commercial break song 01) 

**( World is mine / By hatsune miku ) English lyrics**

I'm the best princess in the world  
Know in your heart to treat me that way

Rule One  
Always notice when my hairstyle is different from usual  
Rule Two  
Make sure to look at me down to my shoes, got it?  
Rule Three  
When I say one word, you reply with three words  
If you understand, my right hand is empty  
So do something!

I'm not really requesting anything selfish  
I just want you to think in your heart  
That I'm cute

I'm the best princess in the world  
Hey, hey, realize that already  
Keeping me waiting is unacceptable  
Who exactly do you think I am?  
Oh! Darnit, I want to eat something sweet!  
Right this instant

Shortcake with strawberries on top  
Melty flan made from gourmet eggs  
Everything, everything, I'll hold myself back  
Please don't think I'm a selfish girl  
I can do good if I try  
And you'll be sorry then  
Absolutely! Because I am

The best princess in the world  
Make sure to watch me  
Shall I go somewhere?  
Suddenly I was embraced  
It was so abrupt! eh?  
"It's dangerous, you'll get run over"  
You say and turn away  
...Well, this is much more dangerous

Hey baby

ahhhh

(commercial break song 01 end) 

* * *

**( TIME LIMIT )**

what do you mean by time limit Rita, Estelle asked still in the arm's of Duke,

well you see the illness you currently have makes you act different from your normal personality but there's also a catch to it if you don't cure it in time, you in who ever else is in the area will switch body's,

Rita noted still hanging across Yuri's shoulder's she had gave up on trying to get down and just decided to just dill with it,

huh so your telling that if we dont get there in time i could be in the human hater's body, Yuri questioned soon to get a look from duke

first he looked at Yuri blinked then looked back at his book closed his eye's looked back at Yuri got up walked to Yuri AND SLAPPED HIM WITH A BOOK!, then walked off,

what was that all about, Yuri questioned while rubbing the spot where duke slapped him,

any way pushing all the previous question's all of you! can go and check the ghost ship while i stay here hehe hu, Rita said then continued to punch at Yuri's back then soon gave up again,

* * *

**( CROSS DRESSING IS CRUEL / ESTELLE / DUKE / YURI / IODER / FLYNN / RITA / NYAH / Raven /)**

alright then let's go too the ghost ship everyone, Estelle Jumped for joy how she got from Duke Who knows,

they walked to the ghost but right after the last person stepped on the ghost there ship disappeared, eek where'd the ship go, nyah asked only to get Ioder grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to the group saying nothing, um where should we start looking, Nyah asked her scariness getting to her,

Yu Yuri! san Du Duke sama c can you c come here, Estelle stuttered while shaking in sweating and probably crying Duke and Yuri rushed over to her only to get quit shocked them self's,

What The Hell, Yuri said and the thing Yuri Estelle and duke were looking at wasn't what they expected, what they saw was a Glowing cross dressed FLYNN! floating in midair my was that a site he was wearing RITA'S outfit oh the horror's,

MY EYE'S IT BURNS, Yuri called out as he covered his eye's,

oh hush up it's not that bad, the hallowy guy said as he flew up too Pat Flynn on the head,

eww what is he in love with Flynn or son thin, nyah said as she pointed her finger at the guy patting Flynn's head,

i don't think that's the case here more of a fetish or something like that, Yuri explained as he then pulled a rock out of know where and hit the cross dressed Flynn on the head,

and Flynn fell down and hit the ground,

how dare you well then i guess iv played with you long enough, the flouting questioned as he then pulled out a switch thingy with a giant red button on top he then pushed it and a black circle appeared under the group,

hehe enjoy the labyrinth, and after that everyone fell in,

* * *

**( UNREQUITED FRIENDSHIP IN LOVE / DUKE / ESTELLE / )**

ahhhh oww, Estelle screamed as fell then hit her head then fell unconscious were was she it seemed to be myorzo, child of the full moon wake up Child sigh Estellise, Duke called as he continued to push her and shake her as Duke was still very expressionless and emotionless,

i guess she wont be waking up any time soon, Duke then touched Estelle's stomach witch then made him remember when he found and saved Yuri,

so he picked her up, it wouldn't be good if i let you sleep right after you just hit your head, Duke said as he carried her to the bed they seemed to be in the room that the elder had let them stay in,

sigh what am i supposed to do, Duke sighed letting out a little bit of emotion

maybe there's something in that bag, Duke walked over to Estelle's bag only to see 15 lemon gels 35 melon gels 50 pineapple gels 62 special gels 97 bottles of specific and 90 bottles of treat,

Duke's Eye's grew big from the shock that such a small bag could hold so much item's,

Duke pulled out a cup then grabbed 1 bottle of specific 1 bottle of treat 1 special gel 1 pineapple gel 3 lemon gels and 7 melon gels,

then pulled out a blinder put every thing in it then cut it on, once it was done it was a light pink the color of Estelle's hair,

he then walked over to Estelle he thought about it thought about it again then lifted Estelle up and poured some of the drink in Estelle's mouth she automatically spitted out like it was her instinct's,

and so duke spent half an hour trying to get her to drink it then finally decided to do it the other way the weird part was the fact that she was still asleep after all that,

Duke looked over at Estelle then put some of the weird drink he had made in his own mouth even he wanted to spit that crap out,

he then leaned over to Estelle and gently Pressed his lips onto hers and letting the nasty formula flow out of his mouth into hers sliding his tongue into her mouth to make sure the formula got in and so his tongue start to Rome her mouth mixing there saliva,

witch is kinda what he wanted to do any way, Estelle then unexpectedly started to suck on his tongue still half asleep the taste just attracted her although it was the same taste she had spit out a couple of second's a go, he then broke the kiss that could have got very heated,

Estelle then woke from the lack of oxygen in what ever that was that duke put into her mouth,

so it worked Duke thought as looked out the window beside the bed,

Whats this weird flavor in my mouthand where are we, Estelle asked putting her hand on her mouth then tasted it, were at myorzo and for the first, well its a, treat from me, Duke said slowly as he then touched his own lips letting a little bit of BLUSH show although he was still facing toward the window,

Duke what kinda treat was it, Estelle asked as she then walked closer? wink wink to Duke, It was some thing you dont like that's all im going to say,

Duke said as he walked past estelle and opened the door, lets go, Duke said as he reached his hand out for her to grab, right, Estelle said as she ran up to Duke and grabbed his hand, and thanks hehe,

was she woke the entire time?

* * *

**( THE ARCHER AND THE MAGE )**

This is aspio, Rita said as she looked around examining the area,

i never really came here that much to bad its all gone now, raven replied then sat on the ground,

aspio's not gone it's just incapacitated, Rita said as she stood there with her hand on her chin,

isn't incapacitated and dead or gone both the exact same thing, Raven questioned,

no there not but there close though any how where's that enemy were supposed to defeat any way since were apparently supposed to kill some sort of creature right,

Rita explained then pulled out a book and set down,

Rita then started to read some book then closed it really quick and got up and started to walk around and circle's making Raven get curious as to why she was pasting usually when ever she started to past around in circle's she was up to some thing

recently she would start to past around in circle's more in more then she suddenly stopped, i got it follow me,

Rita explained then grabbed Raven's hand, i know what we have to do so stay close to me if you don't want to be trapped here for all eternity,

And they ran passe the point were there would usually be a guard and walked to the center of aspio,

up there that's were we need to go if we go there then we'll be able to get out of here, Rita said as she pointed at the door that's usually locked,

what about Estelle In Yuri and everyone else, Raven asked still being pulled to the door of DOOM!,

well there's not really any thing we can do for them to tell the truth, Rita explained then pulled a key out of her pouch, but hey if were lucky will run into the others on are way out don't forget there's still allot more portals to go, Rita explained then opened the door,

Raven not saying any thing just walking on behind,

I KNEW IT!, Rita yelled as she looked in the room spinning around and grabbing every book in her path from left to right there were books on every thing,

from make fonstone witch i have no idea how that's possible to making pizza they had every thing in that room it was incredible,

raven just couldn't his eyes he had never seen so much books in his life, there lets see here, Rita flipped page from page and final found it,

in order to escape the labyrinth you must complete the given mission/task/request, basically do what your told to do, once Rita read those last line's a portal appeared out of nowhere,

okay lets go old man, Rita said as she then picked up like 10 different books, yes , Raven saluted then ran up to Rita and walked threw the portal

* * *

The warrior The Maiden IN The Knight,

hey miss divine maiden you okay, Yuri asked poking at the unconscious Nyah who was dressed like a maiden priestess or whatever,

hm ugh ah uh wha, the half conscious nyah asked while rubbing her eyes an getting up, where are we in when did i change cloth's, nyah asked while looking at the maiden outfit she had on,

he yea when i found you you had that on, Yuri explained as he scratched his head,

oh okay where's Flynn, nyah asked just about ready to start looking for him,

Flynn oh that guy i don't know all i remember Is seeing that horrible site of Flynn in Rita's cloth's ugh then tripping over some thing that could have been Flynn but he's a guy he can take care of himself then i ran into you, Yuri explained then turned toward the screen and put a thumb up

dadudududlolodudududuuuuuuu, thaaaaaaats Yuri for ya,

i don't get it, Yuri scratched his head then turned back to nyah,

come on lets go find the little cross dresser and get it over with, Yuri confirmed and started to walk forward,

h hey wait up, nyah said as she ran over toward Yuri,

pop quiz when you see two people walking together what is the first thing that comes to mind,

A: There a couple

B: there brother and sister

C: Or there friend's

choose one, Yuri questioned awaiting her answer

um i'd say C: friend's unless they have the same hair color and resemble the other then B: brother in sister, nyah answered walking ahead of Yuri to see his expression,

so what you choose C: friend or B: bro sis, Yuri asked lifting one eyebrow noting that he was confused in curious

_**choose C, **_Yuri whispered under his breath but sadly, she didn't hear him,

what was that, nyah asked making Yuri make a swift move back, nothing nothing just saying that i see Flynn hehehe haaa, Yuri tried to make a excuse but luckily for him she was clueless

C Okay pushing that aside did you say saw FLYNNNNNN AH, nyah screamed as she then tripped over the unconscious Flynn that Yuri had tripped over but didn't bother to help because he thought Flynn's a man he can take care of himself,

you all O.O, Yuri stopped what he was about to say and his eye's grew wide and big because of the even more disturbing site of Flynn's

* * *

**starli:**hehe i wonder if any body can guess what of Flynn's made Yuri get all big eyed

**rita:** i just hope it's not what i think it is

**Duke:** ...?

**starli:**DUKE! *Glomp's* onto duke

**Duke:** unhand me child

**starli:**never because you said that, oh and side note iv been playing Jeanne d arc again i already beat it once and stuff but my retard now sez corrupted sob and now i have to start all over,

and other news's i got Munster Hunter tri well more of my brother has it but its my wii so yea im going to be playing it more then him although im not that big of a fan of monster hunter

**rita:**bye review please although i don't care all that much


	9. Odd Thoughts

**Episode 9 the many thoughts of the group**

**Starli:** no one guesed it you guys suck**!**

**Rita:** thats mean

**Starli:** PEACH!

**Rita:** WHAT THE HELL Why are you yelling

**Starli:** what are you talking about i didnt say anything im innocent could you just do the disclaimer please

**Rita:** sure starli **does not own hatsune miku crypton does she dont own naruto** **masashi kishimoto own's it and she obviously doesnt own vesperia namcobandai does**

**Starli:** this chapter will also be different

* * *

_Estelle x Duke, Why wont you pay me attention you cruel being, / Estelle / Duke / P.O.V_

um Duke sama are are you alright, i questiond Duke in hope he would reaspon but all i got was silence, Duke,

_oh this is hopeless he's not saying any thing okay time for plan A, _i balld up my fist in swong both of my arm's up to my chest in jumped in the air shook my head in ran in front of Duke,

when i ran up to Duke he stopped i couldn't see his face becaues i was looking at the ground but somthing told me he wasnt happy so i deicided to start jumping my jumping put my body in a X shape i kept jumping up in down untill i ran all out of energy in fail to my knees,

you shouldn't be so hyper it's bad for your health dont forget your still sick, before i know it i can feel myself being lifted off of my i start to blush when i looked at his face,

_no no this is wrong i shouldn't be in bliss i should be trying to get down!, _

i opened my mouth to try in object but nothing came out, _what why isn't anything coming out_ _do i want this ah this is confusing me, _out of the blue Duke put's me down and draw's his sword i look toward Duke's direction to see

* * *

**no pant's no underwear no diginey no pride, / Yuri / Nyah / Flynn / P.O.V **

oww, Nyah screamed

uh um Nyah what ever you do dont look down just get up in keep going the way you were going kay, yuri walked over to the opposite side he was on in reached his hand in pulld nyah then pushed her away from the unconscious flynn,

uh yea you keep going that way i'll check the other way, once yuri saw that the girl was out off site he ran to the unconscious boy,

Flynn Flynn Flynnnnnn!, yuri shook calld his shoot he even pourd water on him then dried it with a papper fan just so he could wake from the cold but nothing seamd to work untill yuri thought about it

wait a second, Yuri looked down at his unconscious friend then kneeld down and lifted Flynn's skirt only to see a kinda disgusting site that he didnt want to see Flynn had abosutly no underwear on,

what was going threw that guy's head when he did this, Yuri got up then scratched his in frustration,

okay! then you wanna do this har dway then bring it on!, when yuri said a letter fell out of know where,

it read, haa hahahahahahahahaha you foolish man how dare try in brake the spell i hate you just to let you know in beside's you have way to much diginey in pride to possibly try in brake the spell but if your still curious then you must give your friend your cloth's in put on his ha! b***h who the boss now

what the freak is wrong with that guy! he has some searious problem's, Yuri noted then sighed in begin to take off his cloth's,

first his shirt then his pant's,

i cant believe im doing this man he's going to owe me big time, Yuri complained as he slid off flynn's shirt or should i say dress, yeah that was one weird behind scene

yuri put on Rita's original outfit then a light flashed in suddenly Yuri had on Rita's,

miska doctoral degree outfit in the hairdo!, nosebleed!

what the hell, Yuri questiond then looked down at flynn who seemed to be waking up in had yuri's outfit all of a sudden Yuri's right eye started to twitch,

_were's the pant's that are supposed to come with this thing,_ when yuri thought that another letter fell from the sky oh joy

and that one read,

_dear Yuri i apologize for taking the pant's that come with that outfit of your's _they just woudn't be able to fit you sorry

ps you may want to go get to your princess quick before you lose her for good tatta

you little beep beep beep beepbeep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeep beep, im gonna kill you when i get out of here, Yuri thretoned then turned around to see a shocked nyah in a blushing flynn,

what are you two looking at, Yuri questioned then hit flynn on the head for no reason,

* * *

_a fight Duke in Estelle vs Alexei / Estelle / Duke / Alexei / P.O.V_

_WHA what's Alexei doing here i i thiught he was dead th this cant be, _i thought to myself as i was about to panic untill_, _

Child of the full moon this is the labyrinth of memorie's it take's stuff from your memorie's in throw's it at you that alexei is fake,

_that's right this is the labyrinth i remember that guy saying some thing like enjoy the labyrinth thank goodness i almost thought that was the real him, _

_ok then i can do this i can do this! but what .em. i supposed to do, _Estelle got up in started to cast angel ring in attempt to draw him away from duke Alexei was also casting a spell but,

Duke flew up to alexei in stopped his spell with Death blade then jumped back in used shock thrust witch alexei blocked then shot duke with one his laser beam's luckly Estelle came in blocked it with her shield,

i wont let you hurt my friend's Estelle went in into OVER LIMIT Stage 8 (Freaking ps3)

um uh haaaaa! Estelle rushed into battle then well like most epic battle's there was clashing in sword flinging in explosion then there was the huge explosion, that leave's only one man standing in well since Estelle's a girl ofcourse she couldnt be the last MAN standing

so Duke stabbed his sword in the ground a flash of light in he was in his second form but as i like to call it the no pant's form if you look closely in since apparently Duke didnt feel like wasting any time well you know what's coming

BIG BANG!,

in so Alexei was defeated in since Duke was still in the transformation he used healing circle witch is so over heal but he did it any way, and so Estelle woke up,

is she dead, Duke questiond while poking her with a stick in strangly they were in chibi form

hmm uh hu wha w huh uh wha, what happend,

You rushed in a battle without strategy in lost, **(Estelle's first then duke in ya know it keep's changing Duke's the last one Estelle's crying on the one before last)**

O.O

-.-

O.O

-.-

O.O

O.O

Awkward Silence

* * *

_what the heck! is Calling / Yuri / Flynn /IN/ Nyah's / .P.O.V._

seriously where are we come on flynn you'v been to plenty of places were the freak are we, Yuri questioned starting to get frustrated,

i dont know i've never been to such a place as this, Flynn replied then turned to the shivering nyah, hm nyah is something wrong

yea something's wrong this isn't terca lumeries were inside th th th the menomonic abyss, nyah quitly said as she grabbed yuri's arm,

what's the menomonic abyss, Yuri asked only to once again get interupted my the sound of ringtone!

HOLY S*** its a freaking phone, Nyah yelled but tried her hardest to keep her calm

What's this do Flynn picked it up then as soon as he opened it he was about to put it to his ear then

WAM a bullet shot the phone out of his hand, I wouldnt answer that if i were you nanoja

patty _what is she doing here,_ yrui questiond then got down lower patty noticed then ran to him,

hey patty how about you get us out of this place, yuri asked pulling the girl back,

oh all you need to do in order to get out of here is find a teddy bear or a plushie or some thing soft in cuddley squezz it in your out of here, patty answerd getting a what look but wright when before you could even think of a reply a little girl in a pink dress suddenly apeared,

HOLY CRAP! IT'S Spoiler Spoiler, Nyah yelled this time she didnt jump,

in who exactly is Spoiler Spoiler, Yuri questioned getting up note he still has on Rita's miska outfit,

To put it short she want's to kill us,nyah said running up to yuri in whispering some thing in his ear,

im not the kind to hit littl girl's but AZURE!, yuri swong his sword up in sent a shock wave hurling toward the ghost girl she was defeated for now, but the good part once she disappeared a portule oppened up,

Duke you can put me down now,

as you wish,

hm, Yuri questioned as he saw estelle in duke walk threw the portule, were saved Yuri nyah flynn IN patty all ran to Duke in Estelle Flynn grabbed Estelle's hand in Yuri grabbed Duke's hand (fangirl squile) they all ran threw the portule leaving behind a bullet in a broke down phone

* * *

I THOUGHT ONLY YURI COULD PULL OFF A GIRL'S OUTFIT BUT I WAS WRONG! IODER'S FREAKING DARN MOE!

i wont let give back the prince in ioder,

i'll never give up my, as soon as the weird crossdress obsessed weirdo said my, Yuri fell right on top of his head or more like bounced off his head in landed in front of judith,

YURI!, Judith yelled in shock before she could say anything else more people came Duke came out of the portule ofcourse Duke has to have a flashy entrance he flipped off of the cross~dress obsessed weirdo head in landed on his feat right behind Judith he also had estelle,

DUKE!, ESTELLE!, Judith said as she turned around again to see nyah fly out in slide into a cage with a sound proof glass same go's for patty,

Yuri what's going on here in where's your cloth's in why are you wearing a dress, Judith questioned just about ready to start bursting out laughing,

well you see long story short that freak over there behind me used his stupid magic on me in now im stuck in Rita's dress, Yuri currected then got up in walked pase Judith,

oh in for the other question, Right before Yuri could say anything else, Flynn came sliding in in fell in hit the floor,

thats why, Yuri currected pointing his finger out at the conscious Flynn who was wearing his outfit you know the black one its open in stuff his oringinal outfit,

uh um okay know that all of you are here i want you to enjoy some entertainment while your here, the weird shadowy guy clapped his hand in steam started to come from knowere making everyone start to cough, then Ioder! appeard wearing um it's hard to describe um

a ribbon on the head a ribbon on the lower back a ribbon on the top back puffy really short shorts a sleaveless shirt (oh forget this just youtube hatsune miku promise it'll be the sixth thing that come's up the outfit the blonds wearing)

* * *

aha kono sekai ga  
kurukuru mawaru yume de  
bokura kidzuiterunda  
minna shiranai furi de

zutto ki ni natteita  
ano ko wa sotto boku ni  
naifu wo tsuki tsukete warai  
[mata ashita ne] to nokosu

mawaru mawaru sora  
utau utau hana  
meguru meguru kisetsu no naka de

Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.  
remon juusu wo sosoide  
Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.  
ranpaku wa yoku mazete ne  
Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.  
gurenadin shiroppu irete  
Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.

dorai jin mo wasurezu ni  
chotto doushita no kana?  
naite bakari inaide  
egao ni nareba todoku yo  
kimi no kokoro ni kuroobaa

yurari yurari yureru

hashiru hashiru kaze  
yureru yureru haato  
amai amai yume  
nigai nigai koi  
meguru meguru jidai no naka de

Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.  
tokenai kouri wo irete  
Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.  
Sutoreenaa, toppu shite  
Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.  
ryou te ni omoi wo komete  
Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.  
junbi ga dekitara Let's shake!

* * *

That was so wrong in so many way's, Yuri comented,

yeah hey wait what what did you do to my cusine you freak weirdo crossdress obsessed shadowy beep gay freak tard with a bad fashion tast,

O.O

everyone was left silenced from Estelle's sudden outburst

um Estelle i think you should you know calm down you are going berserk said Yuri shock at Estelle's sudden out burst,

huh i i im sorry! didnt mean to scare everyone * sniff sniff * waaaaaaaaahh, said Estelle then she started too cry the poor girl probably was just sad at the fact that she shocked yuri,

Duke was about to walk toward Estelle to comfort her but he looked over at Yuri in deicided too do nothing in let Yuri have his moment,

heh heh Estelle dont sweat no one's going to get hurt or shocked so calm down, Yuri got down in patted her on the head then got back up in turned toward the shadow guy in pointed his finger at him,

_What the f*** did i just miss my chance to make her fall in love with me just so he could tell her to calm down gosh darn it, _Duke thought as he set there looking as expressionless as ever,

sniff sniff hm, Estelle turned her head in noticed that Duke was just standing there,_ oh yeah that's right Duke nursed me back to health he even kissed me i i mean he gave me meducin from his own mouth Duke sigh,_

Duke what are you doing just standing there come on, i grabbed his hand his eye's grew big from the shock i guess,

Save me Yuri save me, Ioder screamed out in terror soon to be freed from a AZURE!, Yuri Ioder yelled again

oh my god Ioder you look so cute in that, Estelle said as she walked note she's still holding Duke's hand, grab my hand, Estelle asked in Ioder grabed her hand much like the first freaking Estelle had both Ioder in Duke's hand, the girl's a freaking player,

YURI ESTELLE DUKE JUDITH!, Rita yelled bursting threw a door with Raven right on her side,

huh Mordio, Duke said with his head pointing toward her direction, what is it, duke questioned walking up a little since he cant go to far, thanks to Estelle,

this, Rita asked moving from in front of Raven only to see him holding an unconscious Nyah!,

what the what the heck, Yuri questiooned,

huh how but eh, Estelle also questioned beginning to look around confusion getting to her,

a clone, Duke questioned, _holy crap! tales of the abyss_, Duke thought, still very exprssionless,

close but not close enough, the shadowy guy said,

_crap! so it's not tales of the abyss, _Duke thought again,

she's the original that one up there is the clone, ths shadowy guy said,

_yes! so it is tales of the abyss i new it!. _Duke thought again still as expressionless as ever_,_

* * *

_What! you gotta be kidding me apparently it's not just Yuri in Ioder that can pull off a girl's outfit everylast freaking! character's P.O.V but Karol's _

it's about time i rivill my self, the shadowy guy threw off his coat it was kaito or jin or what ever his name is,

holy crap! your the guy who tried to make me think i had a brother, you changed clothes, holy crap your a cross dresser,

(here's a discription long black hair in ponytail hanging from the side a black choker a black short sleeve jacket with a dragon disighne on it a short short skirt with a black belt that's not really on it and a long black sash to the side i think that's what they call them like yuna's skirt thing on ff x-2 in long black boot's, sigh that was alot)

sigh i just perfer to were this type of clothes thats all male clothes are not really my thing, the not so shadowy guy said soon to land on the ground right in front of yuri,

you know what now that i think about it that akatsutk coat didnt fit you anyway, Yuri noted ,

_Yes! i knew that freaking thing was an akatsuki coat,_ Duke thought himself still very expressionless then walked over there closer to the cross dresser,

you know what you butter free us this place you you person who were's girl clothes, yuri stumbled trying as hard as he could to think of something to call the man ,

he's a sexy cross dresser enough said, Rita admitted soon to see a portule open up,

hm your a smart one i'll give you that but i dont like flatery so, he snaped his finger's in the portole closed, you'll just half to stay here a little longer,

but what are we supposed two do here, Estelle questioned,

**2 Hour's Later**

got any 2's, said Yuri

go fish, answerd Duke,

_okay f*** it i cant do this any, more im going to just kill the darn cross dresser, _Duke thought to himself got up walked up to the cross dresser, in pulled out his sword it was touching Jin's neck aka the cross dresser,

_apparently Duke's not as patient as we thought he was, _Yuri thought to himself as he saw Duke thretton the guy,

re open the portole before i cut your head off then abliterate your head then disinergrate your body, Duke threttoned with his sword at the guy's neck still very calm in expressionless showing no emotion what so ever,

O.O

oh fine you all arent very entertaining any way, Jin snaped his finger's opening the gate portole thing, walk threw that in you'll face your final battle okay *wink*, the shadow guy said then moved Duke's Sword to the side in walked pase him but stoped in whisperd some thing Duke's ear, You know your kinda sexy, the shadow guy said,

O.O

:)

O.O

_oh my freaking goodness if you dont back of im going to kill yo gay beep beep beep beep, _Duke thought, if dont back of right know i swear im going to tempest you, Duke said very low

O.O

-.-

O.O

-.-

in so with that Duke walked off

OMG! Duke how did you get him to open it, Estelle asked while jumping up in down,

he was easyly convinced, Duke said looking toward the side to hide his eye's witch could not tell a lie,

your so awsome Duke gosh i love you, Estelle confesed leaping out at Duke almost knocking the guy down,

*blush* um let's go, Duke orderd showing a slit bit of emotion, on his face,

* * *

**WARRNING DO TO REASON'S WHAT LIE'S BEYOND THIS PART COULD BE ANY THING BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO PUT ON IT NOW IN WELL YEA WRIGHTER'S BLOCK SO IF THERE'S ANY THING THAT MAY OFFEND ANYBODY OR ANY THING I APPOLIGZE NOW SO DONT GET MAD AT ME ENJOY**

pretty!, Estelle said walking up toward the clif,

becareful Estelle you'll trip, Yuri called out then walked up infront of Estelle,

hmm _i guess they do belong together but i, _Duke thought to himself still not showing any emotion what so ever but looking at him you can still tell there's some thing going threw his head,

you know Duke sometime's i wander what's going threw that head of your's but i dont think i wanna know, said Rita,

...? look over there, Duke noted pointing his finger out at a lush green field a waterfall in animals it was a beautiful scenery Duke fell inlove with it,

wow Duke you have really good eyes, Estelle noted, once again runing to go hug him,

i love you again!, Estelle noted wraping her arm's around his waist there was a pink arura in sparkles in in well you that sound that usualy plays in those type of moments,

*Blush*, uh...?, Duke's reaction BAD! everyone gave the usually emotionless white haired man a strange look, of course he was coverd in extreme blush so yea,

_OH MY GOD! Duke just blushed the worlds going to end!, _Yuri thought as he panicked in his head_, _

_oh god oh god oh god oh god i cant believe what i just saw, _Rita thought to herself then all the pink arura went away, because truth be told Duke actuely only blushed for a split second but everyone saw it except Raven in Estelle,

um well everyone lets just go in clean up get some rest then head out, Estelle said Begining to head down the trail,

* * *

**AT WATERFALL SPRINGS, (NOTE THATS WHAT ITS CALLED) **

WOW! it looks even more pretty up close, Estelle said runing up to the circle of water thats almost deep a enough to swim in well actuelly it is but you can stil stand in its to ravens waist at least the none steep side,

im just glad we made it before dark, Yuri said then set down on the ground,

what do you mean its sunset we barely made it, Rita added then walked up in kicked the puttle of water for no reason!,

wh why did you just kick the water i mean that made absulutly no sense what so ever, Duke noted walking up to Rita

your voice doesnt make sense, Rita defended

your age doesn't make sense, Duke added

well well your extence doesnt make sense, Rita added

thats just low i mean that was offencive man, duke noted

oh um im sorry i didnt mean to oh sorry, rita said

you dont make any sense, duke said

eluicifer doesn't make any sense, rita defended

_f****** b****! _blastia doesn't make any sense, Duke added

_oh know he didnt, _your tast in people doesn't make any sense, Rita attacked

well i guess you dont make any sense then, Duke questioned

well wait what!, Rita realized what duke just said

.

O.o

:)

O.O

:D

Duke Rita could you come here, Estelle called out

will settle this later, Rita said grabbing his hand in running off toward Estelle

oh aren't you to cute, Estelle said

uh!, Rita noticed in pulled her hand away from duke,

uuuum okay well you two should clean up so rita you want to join me since im about to go take a bath, Estelle noted with her hands behind her back while rocking,

um okay sure, rita answerd then started to walk behind estelle then turned around, _see ya sucker!, _Rita thought then stuck her tunge out at duke in ran off,

annoying little girl, duke said then walked off toward the opposite of the waterfall, _this area is really nice i wander if i should move here, _Duke thought to himself while walking then bumped into a serton person

hm oh Human hater there you are i'v been looking all over for you, said Yuri,

*eye twitch* what is it that you want yuri lowell, Duke asked starting to get annoyed of the fact that yuri keep on calling him that,

anyway moving on to the point _come bathe with me Duke_, Yuri asked in a quit soothing charming tone,

*turns red in steam blows from head* f you im not gay, Duke blurted out making Yuri quit confused,

huh oh whatever here's your towel, Yuri told then threw a towel at him,

where's Raven, Duke asked while folowing Yuri

oh he already went in, Yuri answerd still walking

eeehhh i dont wanna go in there with that pervert, Duke noted still walking behind yuri

later at the opposite side of the girls

Yuri was slowly pulling off his shirt he wasn't pulling it over his head more of pulling it down off his legs or whatever,

why do you take so long to take off your close i mean your shirt doesnt even have a zipper, the half nacked duke asked,

i could ask you the same thing guy who's stairing at my _Body_, Yuri said with a charming sound on the last word,

stai~~~~~~~~~r ughk what imm i doing Duke said then took his pants off reviling every thing then grabbed a towel in ran into the spring,

huuu~ hey wait up Duke, Yuri called out pulling off the rest of his clothes in runing in,

* * *

_The girls point of View_

haa~ this is so relaxing i wonder how the guys are doing, Estelle questioned then looked over to Rita IN Nyah,

um~ah~ Rita~chan~ are~ you~ okay~~, nyah asked noting that this one is kinda slow

_huu Duke~ what did he mean by that_,Rita thought to herself

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**your taste in people doesnt make any sense, "well i guess you dont make any sense **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_The boys point of View_

Hmph~, Duke hmphed or whatever

why so down duky heheheheheheheheh ha~, Yuri taunted,

why do you insist on annoying me, Duke asked

oh this is boring me im leaving, raven noted getting out of the spring

Sorry i just, Yuri said then swam over to duke almost close enough to kiss then whisperd sometthing in his ear note he's still close, _you wanna sleep with me tonight_, yuri whisperd wants again making Duke blow up in turn red from extreme blush,

wh WHATS! WRONG WITH YOU! Ughk!, Duke Blurted out then jumped back in pushed yuri away,

ahhahahahahahahahahahaha, Yuri luaghed while kicking the water in splashing Duke,

You have a sick sense of humor, Duke noted while covering his chest,

*huff* *puff* i just wanted *huff* to *huff* make you *huff* blush *puff* its funny, Yuri explained while trying to catch his breath,

whats so funny about me blushing is it that hard to believe i can show emotion, Duke questioned

its also _cute_ Yuri answerd once again making duke blow up in turn red just this time he fanted from a nose bleed,

Duke duke yo wake up, Yuri yelled while shaking duke_ eroticly,_

dont touch me so romanticly dont shake me so romanticly dont even hold me so romanticly i dont care if you saved me from drowning you perverted human, Duke explained

You dont have to be so mean im just returning the faver, Yuri explained,

what do you oh that, Duke noted then turned his head away from Yuri i'd rather not remember the horible .. trials of . nursing you, Duke explained then got out off the water once again forgetting what the towel was for

dude seriously there was towel right beside you, Yuri explained then stood up,

okay i'll sleep with you, but i wont sleep with you, duke agreed then looked back at Yuri in walked of to go change

* * *

_LATER IN THE CHANGING ROOM well theres no changing room but behind the water falll was a small cave like spot _

hmm i have no spare clothes so, Duke questioned then looked over toward Yuri's bag, i wonder, Duke took two steps forward then stopped in crouched down in un zipped Yuri's bag when looked in he was quit shocked at what he saw there were bunny ears in sheefths in a maid costume in a knight outfit actualy kinda like a commandant outfit though, uh~ . . . . . . . ? the commandant outfit or the maid outfit this is actualy hard, Duke exclaimed

that one in that one, duke pointed out still very emotionless

hey Duke what did you mean by .. that. . . . ?, Yuri stopped then he turned this time,

oh hi Yuri, said Duke while slipping a shirt over his head that was much to big for him he also had glasses on for no reason he also had no pants on or underwear,

d dud w why are you wearing Raven's shirt, Yuri asked while slowly walking up

um so this is his so thats why its so big, Duke said, _oh my god he still has this shirt,_ Duke thought

hey Pantarei i wanted to ask . . . . . you . . . . . . . ?, Flynn stopped when he saw Duke

I dont get whats so shocking, Duke asked still very emotionless while slipping on the rest of the clothes he was going to put on,

um pantarei i was going to say how do you now Schwann, i mean Raven, Flynn asked with a note pad in a pincel in his hand ready to start taking notes

uuuuuhh~ummmmm~~~~~~~~. . . . . . . . . . . ?, Duke just turned his head side ways in confusion ,

We use to be war partners thats all, Raven answerd walking in out of knowhere,

you say that like we were friends, but i hated you in still do you old fool, Duke said coldly in emotionless

oh you done hurt this old mans feelings, Raven pleeded not noticing that Duke was wearing his clothes untill,

old man dont try to touch me in my sleep like you use to you sleazy old perverted steaming pile garbage, Duke noted harshly in cold also emotionless then walked passd him out of the cave area

this area is actualy very nice, Flynn noted trying to get off the subject the area was open in there was another way to get in besides going threw the waterfall,

yeah we may be on an island, Yuri explained, but im going to go find Duke, Yuri said then left out,

haha, Duke laughed emotionlessly,

yeah then rita blew him *huff* good times good times, Estelle laughed as she explained there journeys to Duke

_i cant believe i wanted to kill her,_ Duke thought to himself looked over toward Yuri in got up, thank you for the chat Lady Estellise, Duke bowed in walked up to Yuri they started to talk Duke blushed Again then walked on pass him

* * *

_**That Night**_

Yuri or Raven if i sleep next to Raven i may wake up under him, if i sleep next to Yuri i may have nightmares, hm nightmare or, oh what im i saying, Duke face palmed then crawled beside Yuri in layed to the oppisite side of Yuri,

Duuke Yuri slowly whisperd in Dukes ear making him shiver in curse on the inside,

what do want Human, Duke asked with his usual calm in composed attitude

i need to have a serious talk with you, Yuri explained then set up in looked down at Duke

_ugh~ this is why i hate humans they always want to talk in the middle of night stupid humans, _Duke thought, to himself then lifted up in turned toward Yuri while looking kinda tired in angry

okay you see, said Yuri

* * *

_**Screen go's Black**_

what the heck made you think i was inlove with Rita Stupid Human, Duke said very harshly cold while leaning agenst his hand using his hand to hold his head he also looked bord

shesh you dont have to be so mean, Yuri complained

I dont im not inlove with her, Duke claimed but as soon as he said that rita had walked up to the tent

hm he isnt inlove with who, Rita questioned while standing beside the tent

yeah yea sure you aren't, Yuri taunted then layed back down noting that the convers is over, go to bed Duke, said Yuri

ugh, Duke sighned then went back to bed

i Guess i'll tell them tomarrow, Rita skipped off toward Her tent

* * *

_Girls P.O.V_

Sodia i cant believe your here, Estelle yelled while jumping up in down

hey has anyone seen Rita witcher asked while looking around

* * *

_**Rita's P.O.V**_

What did he Yuri Duke god i hate those two!, Rita yelled from atop of the waterfall in confusion

* * *

**Starli:** Either way you look at it that chap was stupid

**Rita:** why why WHY! why did you make me act like that

**Starli:** well sorry for trying to add some love for you

**Estelle:** yeah Rita stop over reacting

**Rita:** stay out of my business Estelle

**Starli:** well thats that for this chap lets all hope Rita will stop yelling at people oh in thanks lozfanchick for the complement i thought i did terrible on the battle scene's well R&R bye be's


	10. Betrayal

**Starli:** tales of the world radient mythology 2 is awsome in the reason you guys had to wait so long in psp2 aka phantasy star portable 2

**Rita:** she finaly confess congrats now get on with the story

**Starli:** why are you so agresive omg seriously anyway its finaly chapter 10, crap!

**Rita:** haha you have to explain things

**Starli:** well thats WHY YOU HAVE TO KISS! DUKE!, oops

**Rita:** i have to do What!

**Starli:** uuuh just forget i said that ..haaa, ,

* * *

i still dont believe you i mean i would have known if you were there in i know you werent so stop lying you lier you,  
Raven yelled not sure what was going threw his head when he said that,

maybe your vision is going out on you, Yuri taunted as they walked threw a forest

you really are an odd group of humans, Duke added

hey has anyone seen Ioder Rita noted quickly trying to ignore Dukes comment

oh Ioder last i saw him he had wanderd off somewhere towards the forest of doom, Estelle answerd while holding onto Yuri's shoulder she seemed to have made up her mind

hey princess why call it the forest of doom, Yuri asked still looking like he should have some headphones in a jacket some jeans with a white shirt under on instead of a knight outfit

oh because there was sighn that said forest of doom do not enter dot space space if you enter you wont come back ps can someone get me a sandwitch love the sighn painter, Estelle explained

okaa~~~~~y wait shouldnt we go look for him, sodia pointed out

no where going to leave him there to sit in cry, no duh captain obvious, Yuri answerd as then turned around

* * *

**BACK WITH THE VILAINS **

let me out let me out of here you crazy people, Karol yelled while shaking the cage he was locked in note the bar's are so far apart he could probably walk right threw them

no once your friend finds your other friend's i'll reveal that i have you captured then i'll capture the child of the full moon but first i'll trick her in make her think that i can get rid of tthat cheese thing she has in i'll take over the world with her power, the odd man said then started the evil laugh but immediately started to cough

so basicaly you want to follow in alexei's foot steps, Karol with a dumb founded look on his face ( i think thats what it's calld )

well~, the odd boy looks up in everything blurs~,

* * *

**WHAT COULD HAPPEN O1**

MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YUUURI! you will never be able to stop me you miserable swine, The maniac yelled

listen up you zagi alexei ratatosk tifa rip off i dont know what you want but your never going to get estelle, Yuri proclaimed

i just like you two try in stop me girly boy, the maniac taunted

*i twitch* tenshou kouyokuken!, Yuri yelled

* * *

**THE END**

OK now that i think about it no i dont think i want to do that i think i'll just kill them, the werido explained

please give me a break do you seriously think that you could possibly even scratch yuri, Karol yelled

yuri this yuri that im sick in tired of everyone going fangirl over him i lost a member because him in his good looks, the odd boy complained

who was it, Karol asked

Bob, the odd person answerd

oh, Karol replied

* * *

**BACK WITH THE GROUP**

Estelle you sure this is the right way, Yuri asked not sure whether or not to follow her

yep im absolutely positutely positively positive, Estelle answerd with her finger up in the air see there's the sighn right there, Estelle pointed at a light brown sighn

**DO NOT ENTER IF YOU DO YOU WILL DIE! BECAUSE WELL ANYBODY WHO CROSSED NEVER CAME BACK SO YEAH YOU GET THE POINT PS: CAN YOU GET ME A SANDWITCH LOVE THE SIGHN PAINTER, **everyone said in motion

what the heck why would someone want to go in there he must have had a death wish or something, Raven noted

maybe he was hungry, Yuri answerd

i dont now about that, Rita replied

Come on lets go times a waisting, Estelle noted then marched forward

i swear we need to hurry up in get two hyponia, Rita noted then followed everyone toward the woods of death

* * *

**Back To Karol in Jin ****(not Jin kisaragi)**

so thats why you hate yuri well that explains alot, Karol nodded in agreement

good now you see why i hate him so will you joinmy side if you do i'll give something, Jin affored

like what, Karol asked

um you'll have to join me first then i'll tell you, Jin answerd

why would i join you if i dont now what my part of the deal is, how about this, if you free patty in nyah i'll join you in, Karol said

okay deal, Jin answerd

give me candy in do something about your name i dont like it, Karol finished

what why would i give you candy stupid kid i dont have candy, Jin answerd

well then go get me some remember you already said the D word give me the key to this thing, Karol demanded

fine here, Jin answerd then stupidly gave Karol the key thingy mabob in walked off

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 . . . . . . . . FREEDOM!, Karol quitly yelled

* * *

**Back With The Group**

we'v been walking around this forest for a long time you know, Yuri noted

i know where were going so hush up you hottie, Estelle answerd

did she just call me hottie, Yuri questioned

i think so. _lucky little femine face boy, _Duke thought

see if we make a sharp turn here in see there he is, Estelle noted as she flung her hands in the air

Prince Ioder!, Flynn yelled as he ran toward Ioder with Estelle following, are you alright, Flynn asked

yeah im okay but where imm i, Ioder asked

the forest of death, Yuri whisperd in Ioder's ear loudly

aaaah!, Ioder screamed making Yuri start to laugh again

Yuri stop making Ioder cry in Help us move this oddly big Rock, Rita asked

as Estelle just stood Back watching

Rita dont bother i'll do it, Duke answerd then blew the rock up making everyone gasp

in not that he just blew up a rock the size of Estelle's room

um Well thanks i guess, _OMG he just called me by my name, _Rita thought to herself

hey i found Judith, Estelle noted since that entire time she was going threw a pile of leave's

good you found Judith wait what, judith what are you doing in a bush, Yuri asked walking over helping estelle lift judith

ow my head hurts really bad, Judith noted while rubing her head

what happened to you are you alright, Estelle asked starting to cast a spell

yeah it's just i feel like somethings feeding off of my life force or something

oww man, Judith answerd while rubbing her head then getting up while everyone else tried hard not too laugh, wh what whats so funny i dont get, judith asked

there's a huf huf leach puf on your huf huf head, Estelle answerd trying too keep from laughing

a a a leach eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!, Judith screamed then started to run around in circles while brushing her head leaving everyones mouth dropped

... now, Yuri swong his sword in sliced the leach off of judith's head not even cutting a strand of hair

show off, said jin

Yuri. said karol

Karol crossdresser, said Rita in a kinda shocked

karol why are you with that guy, Estelle asked

he offerd me candy, Karol answerd

Karol if you come back with us i'll give you more candy then you can imagine, Yuri offerd

how much more candy Karol asked

enough to fill up that bag of yours, Yuri answerd

deal see ya sucker, and so Karol ditched him

I knew you were going to say that thats why i

* * *

**To Be Continued **

**Starli:** im sorry but my allergies are acting up so im cutting the chapter short

**Rita:** well that sucks but do really have to cut the chapter short

**Starli:** um well

**Too Days Later**

**Note: fine my deadline is the 9th**

**Edit: Note i failed in i cought a cold so i hope that makes you happy**

**Continued **

* * *

planted a bomb in your bag, Said jin

What!,everyone screamed Luckly Yuri's a Ninja so he quickly grabbed it in threw into the ocean

Wha! well, the man quickly yanked estelle in put his sword to her neck, What are you going to do without your little princess, He threttoned as he slowly walked backwards

you bastard!, Yuri shouted throwing his sheaft off who knows where

hehehehehehe see you at aspio my little peons, Jin noted then flew off with Estelle in arms leaving behind everyone without a clue how to get there

ESTELLE!, Shouted Yuri

* * *

**Starli:** im sorry im sorry im sorry it would have been up sooner but you know alergies in stuff in im also sick

**Yuri:** dont worry the next chap will be up before december 25 its a promise

**Starli:** yeah wait what

**Yuna:** so please be patient

**Starli:** if its not up by then then i'll what every the next person to review asks

**Marta:** bye be

**Note: its still short though ugh**


	11. FINAL! Ch Part 1 Love

**A/N: I CHANGED the End of this Chapter so its a little alot different but more in character**

Starli:freaking, Yuri making promises in stuff, well any way im watching a new anime now

Marta:are you talking about that pervy anime

Starli:i don't watch pervy anime's that thing started off all cute in innocent or however you spell that word so just warning people if you ever come across an anime called, tantei opera milky holmes, it ant no kiddy magical girl show trust me

Ratatosk: hurry up women

Starli:sheash im sticking to vesperia characters you symphonia people are mean i do not own any tales of game or characters namco bandai does, romance thickens

* * *

Hey put me down you retard, i cant let my self be kidnapped again, Estelle thought to herself while kicking her legs in swinging her arms

hey! stop that before i drop you, Jin replied while trying to keep the young girl still but soon failing

were high in the SKY! over the Ocean what makes you think yuri could save, Jin noted in a no Du tone of voice

well i know Duke would save me he has entelexeia, Estelle noted then yanked her head away pouting with her lips

aren't entelexeia extinct, Jin asked

no theres still two three? five! oh! oh! there's ten Duke has one oh i didn't know that, Estelle answered

who is she talking too ugh why do i always have two get the crazy one's, Jin noted as they got closer too his destination

**Back With The Group**

damn it, Yuri cursed slamming his hand against a tree

well just standing here not going to get us nowhere, Duke noted while walking out of the forest

but we dont even know where there headed though, Karol noted

trinitya does, Duke noted

who's trinitya, Yuri asked

Trinitya is a beautifully light slash water slash wind element entelexeia she's very beautifully in possess the same ability khroma did to change into a form of kritytan shes very powerful, Judith noted while going into Estelle mode of being a know it all

follow me Duke noted while walking ahead not waiting for anyone

Duke how do know trinitya, Rita asked while following

yeah is she hot, Raven added

i raised trinitya since she was a baby trinitya was eluicifer's daughter so after he died i raised her, Duke answered not stopping once

so basicaly she's like a daughter to you, Yuri asked

yes oh where here, Duke noted as they all were just in a big open area

huh, Yuri asked

just watch, Duke lifted his hand in the air in a shine came next thing you know there's a entelexeia

i didn't know entelexeia could have baby's in i thought eluicifer was guy im confused, Yuri asked but once again did not get answered

There here already! ,Back with the Vilain

locking me in cage inside of a cave isn't going to help you, Estelle noted

its keeping you at one spot ant it, Jin answered

yeah its really working very well, Estelle noted as she slipped threw the bars easly

stay there please at least until your friends get back, Jin asked while pushing her back in the cage

no! your my enemy i cant trust you, Estelle noted as she started to walk around in read books within seconds

please! i really cant stand you, Jin pleaded as he got down on his knees in started to beg

in i cant stand people who kidnap innocent young girls, Duke answered as he soon jumped over toward Estelle

DUKE!, Estelle shouted as Duke soon hugged her in slipped something in her pocket, H how did you find me, Estelle asked when he pulled away

they told me, Duke pointed his finger over at nyah in ny, nyahs the original ny's the clone

im a going to kills u, Nyah noted as she ran over in punched the cross dresser down to the ground in everyone else soon ran over in started to kick them while Duke Estelle Yuri In Flynn, went another way of beating him, Yuri used azure Flynn used demon fang Estelle used star stroke in Duke used shock thrust, (although there basically all the same move)

i i wont be defeated by this, Jin Noted As he struggled to get up

ready Flynn lets finish this, Yuri noted

yeah, Flynn answered

let me help he'll die quicker, Duke asked

but doesn't it only work with me in you Flynn asked

never now until we try, Yuri answered in so Yuri Flynn in Duke all jumped back in stabbed there swords in the ground causing a huge circle bigger then usual to appear in damaging the man then they all dashed toward him hurting him more then jumped up Duke in the middle in shot a blast bigger then usual Bushin Soutenha killing the man

In He Was Never Seen Again

ooooooooh awesome, Estelle said as she watched everything sparkle

* * *

**Good Bye's Are Always Sad**

so your really leaving, Estelle asked while holding her arm

i must go i cant stay here, Duke answered they were some where in aspio

b but d dont leave, Estelle studderd

i i fine i'll stay a little longer, Duke agreed as he easily fell for the puppy dog eye's

Yay!, Yuri shouted with arm's straight up in the air making everyone stair at him, Rita made me!, Yuri then pointed toward Rita as he blamed her for it

I'm going to kill you, Rita casted fireball but Yuri's ninja instinct's kicked in in

he threw Karol in the way of the blast

you owe me 5000 gald, Yuri told Raven then raven pulled out 5000 gald out of nowhere in handed it to him

um moving on we should really get out of here, Rita emplied with a no du look on her face

that's what iv been trying to tell you all for the past few Hours, Duke noted as he tried to push Estelle off of him

Where's baul, Rita asked

he's out with his friends because he's mad at me for not bringing his apples, Judith noted while scratching her head in going into chibi mode

Judith you used to be so attractive to me, Yuri noted as he turned his head down in was shaking it in disappointment

i can take you to zaphias just say when, Duke then walked over to trinitya in started to say stuff

okay so as far as he's taking us is zaphias so i guess will all have to bunk with Estelle for now, Yuri explained while getting a weird look from Karol

hey im the boss shouldn't i be giving orders, Karol asked but Yuri just walked right past him

your being demoted, Yuri cruelly said as then patted Karol on the head,

but why, Karol asked eye's starting to tear up

this is your punishment for betraying us before, Yuri explained

but who's going to take over brave vesperia, Karol asked tears were running down his cheek

me, Yuri answered then walked over toward Duke in patted him un the head making him jump back in go into defense mode

come on, Duke ordered as he jumped onto the entelexeia with everyone else in so they all headed for Zaphias

* * *

**Zaphias castle doors**

hey Whats that big flying creature

uuuuh i don't know

it it its kinda scaring me

yeah me to

hey wait i see princess Estellise on top

yeah i see her two in prince Ioder

in the great war hero Duke panterei

in the creepy mage Rita mordio

also the world saivor Yuri lowell

in the commandant Flynn

in the legendary queen pirate patty

she's a legendary pirate queen

anybody who helps save the world is a legendary pirate queen

in actually who is that kid

i dont know

i think we should run

yeah we should

aaaaaaaaaaah!

Hey look giant ants, look at them squirm, Yuri pointed out as the two men who were just talking left

im going to land here is that alright, Duke asked

mmhm, Estelle in Ioder said simultaneously while shaking there heads up in down

alright... ...where here... ...get off, Duke ordered as everyone quickly climbed off the entelexia after he said that

well were leaving, Duke Quickly exclaimed, note that Yuri was still on it

where are you to going, Estelle asked

lower quoter, Yuri answered then grabbed onto Duke's waist making him blush

oh See you two later then come over for dinner Kayy, Estelle asked

yeah sure see ya, Yuri answerd Then they flew off

come on lets go get changed, Estelle commanded as they all walked in the castle

* * *

**Two minutes later with the guys**

Please let go of my waist this is very uncomfortable, Duke pleaded while blushing Duke was oddly very ticklish he may be cool in calm but being ticklish is some thing he cant help

if i do that i'll fall there's no way im letting, Yuri pleaded then started to squeeze on Duke's waist even more tighter then before

i~hate~~you~hmhmhmhmh~, Duke slowly in quietly Laughed while blushing in turning red

You creep me out come on lets get off here, Yuri commanded

~n~o~, Duke disagreed his voice starting to get soft if that's imaginable

alright trinity head to the castle garden tell estelle that we'll be awile, Yuri commanded then grabbed duke with one hand in jumped off

Its raining men holaluya

its raining men amen

what the freak, were'd that music come from... oh whatever Duke you alright, Yuri set Duke on the ground in started to shake him

mmgehughgueh, Duke moaned while Yuri was shaking him

ugh he's out of it i better go take him to my room, Yuri picked duke up in surprise he was only a little heavier then Flynn

oh hey Yuri who you got there a girlfriend, The inn keeper asked

. ...i Think you misunderstood something, Yuri Answered while turning his head to the side

oooh there's no need to be shy go ahead you can take her! to your room *wink*wink*, The inn keeper gave Yuri his keys then winked at him

ugh, Yuri walked into his disgusted at the thought of what the inn keeper said in inplyed then laid Duke on the bed

ughgh m m mordio, Duke moaned while sweating in stuff

what kinda dream is this guy having, Yuri questioned then set on the window chair

UGH!, Duke jumped up while sweating with a horrified look on his face which made Yuri worry Yuri was used to nightmares Flynn had them like every night

you alright there, Yuri questioned as he then got up in walked towards the door, Im going to teach you the proper way to act towards people in the proper tone of voice to use in the proper clothes to wear, unless you want people to continue to think of you as the guy who hates humans in has a crush on the child of the full moon in has a puppy dog relationship with her best friend, then find

i i'll go with you but can you give me a change of clothes, Duke asked with the tip of his finger in his mouth

well looks like you got cuteness down pack look in that dresser there should be some of Flynn's old stuff, Yuri explained i'll wait outside, yuri then walked out the door

i guess it worked, Duke then started to change clothes

* * *

**At the castle**

Judith you look so cute, Estelle admitted while getting jealous at how Cute Judith was, it was a dress with straps around the neck it was split a little higher then the middle exposing part of her chest

ooh thank you Estelle, Judith replied noticing how oddly jealous the young girl was, You know Estelle you could try it on if you want, Judith offered making the girl jump back shaking her head no

nononono i i cant fit that i much rather wear some thing like this, Estelle pulls out a very very short short short pink sleeveless dress with a white bow on top out of no where, making you think is she friends with sailor moon or something because that's one heck of a short dress

ooh my Estelle thats...such a Cute dress you really did have some thing up your sleave, Judith confessed she was fasinated at Estelles outfit in the fact that she finaly desided to dress more Moe since she cant really pull off sexy

y you think so i cant really find any shorts to go with it though, Estelle said as Judith quickly put her hand on Estelle's shoulder

you dont need shorts trust me, Judith explained confusing Estelle greatly

but everybody'll see my un, Estelle was cut off by Judith's finger

No! i no we don't care if people see your underwear because that's the holl point for those perverted freaks to pleased in pay us now Rita put this on, Judith had a outfit with cat ears a tail it was a cute pink in white short dress the same length as Estelle's dress

but what are we going to do, Estelle asked

dance, Judith answered

dance why, Estelle asked

there's a ball silly, Judith answered then handed a paper to Estelle she then started to read it

i cant wear this to a ball, said Estelle

oooh yes you can you can wear what ever you want because your the princess, Judith answered

but, Estelle complained

no buts, Judith commanded

aaaaah! Rita help me!, Estelle screamed then turned her head toward Rita who's head was facing a book

i gotta bad feeling about this, Rita said then turned her head back toward the book

* * *

**Back With MoeMoeKYUN! . . . .. . . I mean Yuri and Duke  
**

uh we'v been walking around this place for a while now, said Duke he had on a red T-shirt in black jeans with a red belt in a choker or a collar who knows Yuri dressed him so there's no telling what it is

hey be patient at least i gave you some of my clothes, Yuri answered

you put me on a leash, Duke answered while yanking on it

its not a leash its just a really thick string that just so happen to be connected to your collar i mean choker, Yuri answered while getting a stop lying to me look from Duke

hey Yuri Duke

huh oh hey you two, Yuri called out waving at in ny nyah

what are you two doing here, Duke asked

we were shopping, The two girls answered

hey wanna join us, Yuri asked, getting a shut up look from Duke

oooh we would love two but we got to get this stuff to the castle pronto, Nyah answered in the two girls began to walk off but in there direction

oh well come on Duke lets go, Yuri orderd in pulled on Duke's collar

uh but we may be able to just follow you, Nyah said and started to follow Duke In Yuri toward the shopping district

wait second eh, Duke immediately turned around when he noticed they were headed to the shopping district

at at ah where do you think your going, Yuri yanked on the leash making Duke fly into Yuri's legs, Yuri then bent down in whispered something in his ear, Uke chan, Yuri whispered making Duke shiver in turn into a tomato red color

D d d DONT! call me that!, Duke yelled in a beutifull soft lovely girly tone

eeek! don't call you what i don't get it in why are a of girls staring at us, in ?drooling?, Nyah questioned while grabbing ny's arm

ooooooooh crap oooh crap, said Yuri as they all began to run for there live as they got chased by thousands of fan-girls

why are fangirls chasing you two, ny questioned

probably because we deafeted the adephagos, Yuri answered

ugh forget this, Duke grabbed Yuri ny in nyah in flew away from the girls then dropped them

wa wawa uh, said ny

they never give up..., Duke breathed out then started to cast somthing

..., Yuri thought

..., ny thought

.. nyah sighed

, duke hmmed

...Yuri breathed

...ny breathed

... nyah sighed

...Stop Flow!, Duke yelled Stoping time all around them, Alright lets get the heck out of here, Duke then walked on past the frozen fangirls

i Think Duke's been hanging around you to much, Nyah noted getting up following him

oooh that's why i like ny better come on ny, Yuri grabbed ny in started to follow, so now what we got away from the crazy Psycho fangirls can we go spend money now, Yuri Asked soon starting to pout

oh yeah go ahead im not stopping you, Duke answered

wait so were stealing, Nyah asked

its only stealing if you get caught, Yuri answered walking in grabbing everything insight

ugh come on lets go ny, Nyah walked off waiting for ny to follow

um well bye bye, ny bowed in ran off

well i got everything i needed in more come on lets Go, Yuri said as he pulled on the leash a third time

Duke started to follow but soon after they were out of that area duke started to fall asleep his head rocking back in forward but Yuri didn't notice it until he heard something hard hit the ground

eh!, Yuri quickly turned around in noticed Duke layed out on the floor, he got wide eyed for a quick second then quickly but gently picked the older boy up, in began carrying him toward the castle like he was a girl, poor Duke was being treated like a little girl in there was nothing he hated more, then being treated like a girl,

They had got to the castle very quickly Yuri had a servant open the door in went in layed Duke on Flynn;s bed

he's actually,... kinda cute when he's asleep like that, Yuri admitted turning his head toward the window away from Duke so that just in case he woke he wouldnt be able to see the blush on his face, let me hurry up in get out of here before weird thoughts start to pop in my head, Yuri got up out of his seat and began to walk towards the door but he stopped in glanced back at Duke then closed the door in walked of toward the direction of Estelle's room

* * *

**At Estelle's Room, / Estelle / Rita /, OMG a ninja**

For the last time i cant wear that Judith, Estelle yelled pushing the dress into Judith making her pout

hmm what could make Estelle wear it oooh i know,Judith thought then ran up to Estelle, Well if you wont wear it then i will im pretty sure Yuri will Love it, Judith taunted making Estelle think about it

on second thought i think i'll wear it im pretty sure it'll look better with stocking's, Estelle said then ran in put the dress on her bed

she actually fell for it, Rita thought then opened Estelle closet in was stunned in not by the clothes in it, this thing is huge huge huge huge, Rita's voice even echoed that's how big it was

huh oh i forgot about that i never use it considering that I've been all the way on the other side of the planet hehehe, Estelle giggled not noticing Duke in a maid walk right in

princess Estelle you do know there's a shadowy figure outside your window right, Duke noted picking the outfit Estelle had on before in reaching into the pocket

a what!, Estelle quickly turned toward her window seeing a shadowy

Crash!

EEEEK!, Estelle screamed glass spreading every where she was shielded by her giant closet

what the, said Duke

huzzah!, The mysterious boy yelled as he ran in yanked the object from duke in ran grabbed Estelle in poured the stuff he just stole from Duke down her throat dropped her then jumped out of the window

Yuri! Yuri! Yuri! Yuri! Yuri! Yuri are you there report Yuri, A lady on a little gadget said

Im here yes, The Ninja said pulling off his mask revealing his face showing that he was Yuri

What the hell who was that, Rita asked while everyone else except Duke was stunned there mouths dropped

i don't know, Judith answered

Estelle are you alright, Rita questioned putting her hand on Estelle's back

yeah but who was that in where's Yuri, Estelle asked but then Yuri came in bust the door down wearing a white t shirt a jean jacket in jean pants he had a black robe over it to

why are you wearing a robe in the middle of the day your not a monk, Duke questioned making Yuri turn around with a oooh crap look on his face

i have no idea what your talking about, Yuri answerd then threw off the robe then walked over to Estelle, Are you alright Estelle, Yuri asked Rubbing the back of Estelle's hair

yeah im alright slightly nauseous but still good, Estelle answered getting up in brushing off her clothes, um could you men please leave we were doing some private things so, Estelle asked while pushing the two guys out, bu bye, Estelle waved her hands in slammed the door shut

aww come on lets go sit on a roof, Yuri demanded then grabbed Dukes hand and began to run ecetera ecetera they were on the roof of that mordio house in zaphias, good view huh, Yuri asked while Duke just looked at him then looked back down,

yeah, Duke answerd while still looking

that's a pretty sunset isn't it, Yuri asked while Duke was still looking down

i guess so, Duke answered

hey Duke i noticed that when you transformed a third time when we fought you i noticed that there was a blastia heart right, Yuri asked making Duke look at him with a oh crap look

crap i should have known he'd ask that say something wierd say something weird, Duke thought, have you ever kissed a man, Duke asked with a blushing face

WHAT!, Yuri yelled his eye's going wide at the weird sudden question

now's my chance, Duke thought then jumped off the roof when nobody was looking

hey huh DUKE! Get back here!, Yuri Jumped off the roof in began to chase after him but then stopped when he saw him talking to a big group of female maids

hehehehehehe your so cute so i hear you were in the great war ten years ago how old are you, The maid asked once again making Duke have a nooooOOOOoooo, eye roll, type of look on his face

has the thought of killing your master ever pased through your mind, Duke asked making the young girl run of crying screaming no

what was that all about, Yuri asked making Duke quickly turn around then begin to run off somewhere Hey get back here

oh my is that Estelle Rita in Judith dressed in skimpy tube top with white short short short short butty shorts, Duke pointed out then ran making Yuri turn but there was no one there

hey! i only! turned so i can tell theme to change its the truth, Yuri explained while chasing Duke

i dont really care i know your a pervert you whispered rape jokes in my ear in the middle of the night in scarred me i'll never be able to look at you the same you sick pervert, Duke noted then looked around in saw something, oh no a group of perverted old otaku's hitting on a group of moe loli girls, Duke pointed out but this time Yuri didn't look

hmph im not falling for it this time, Yuri answered

no im serious there's a group of old perverts hitting on moe loli's, Duke protest's then grabbed Yuri by the shoulders in showed him he wasnt lying

oh yeah you werent oh crap!, Yuri pulled out his sword throwing his sheaf off who knows where then ran over there soon after some blood hit Duke's right cheek

oh its night time already,Duke thought to himself as he was soon covered in blood

DIEEEEEEEEEE!, Yuri screamed while on top of a pervert in stabbing him over in over again but the guy was still alive, die *Huff* *Puff* *Huff* die *Puff* *Huff* *Huff*, In finally the pervert was dead then Yuri waved at the girls then walked over toward Duke panting in sweating, i hate you,Yuri breathed out

your dirty you should really shower, Duke noted soon making one of Yuri's eye's start switching

i would shower but i got to go get Karol because he's to scared to go himself, Yuri noted Then began to walk off but Duke grabbed his arm out of nowhere pink aura in roses started to surround them

You really shouldnt go like that, Duke noted still holding Yuri's hand, But he had his other hand to his mouth while he had his finger in his mouth in blushing, even making Yuri blush slightly

huh, nonononono go away weird thoughts! go away, what!

im serious though you really shouldn't go you'll scair everyone, Duke noted soon letting go Yuri's arm they agreed to something? then Duke walked off toward the castle

* * *

**Estelle's decision / Estelle / Rita / P.O.V**

i'll choose Yuri!, Estelle yelled to Rita somehow wich somehow made Rita happy!

really, Rita yelped grabbing Estelle's hand in happiness

mmhm i i really love Yuri in should tell him that going on a second journey made me realise that we'v been threw alot in you in ether Duke or Ioder or both belong to gather

w what!, Rita questioned let going of Estelle's hand, Estelle was about say something untill

um princess could you help us find the soaps in towels in cloths in sponges, we cant seam to find any, the two maids asked Estelle shook her head then turned back toward Rita in whisperd something in her ear making her blush then ran off to go help the maid but stopped when she put her hand on the door nob

oh when im done wanna bathe with me, Estelle asked

mmhm, Rita shook her head then walked out of the room with Estelle but they both went separate ways, okay girl you can do this its simple just do it, Rita gave herself some pep talk then began to run down the hall she was running the stopped when she saw Karol in grabbed him by the arm then let go when she got near the entrance

hey what was that for, Karol asked while rubbing his head

STAY! THERE!, Rita commanded then zoomed out but slid once she saw Duke in the rear view of her eye, ooh crap, Rita slid in crashed into the wall making Duke run over too her

are you alright, Duke asked with worried eye's

he's so mesmerizing, but nows my chance,Rita then put her hand on Duke's Cheek in slowly but quickly pushed her lips on to his, Duke opened his mouth to protest but Rita thought of that as her chance to make a move so she slipped her tongue into his mouth searching in roaming all around his mouth making Duke moan,im doing what Estelle told me too but how does she know all this stuff about kissing in im running out of air, Rita thought as they soon broke apart gasping for air

w what just happened i thought she liked Yuri wh what imm i supposed to say, Duke thought to himself

u um please be my dance to the ball, Rita yelled swinging her hands to her chest in closing her eye's,he's going to say no i know it, Rita thought tears starting to take form

sure. Said with a low voice but loud enough for her to hear it

R really, Rita asked tears starting to go away in smile starting to form

mmhm now come on get up although i would like to hold you longer, said Duke making Rita turn red as a tomato, *Screen goes black*

see you two later, Rita yelled while waving at her new boyfirend? in Karol, it actually worked YAY!, Rita yelled then started to jump up in down for joy then you see tow shadows around the corner

WE! DID IT!, Two figure's said as they clapped hands

* * *

**Final P.O.V of Part 1, Brother's / Duke / Yuri /**

"im back," Duke said low voiced as Yuri just set on his bed

"hey watsup your all red," Yuri asked with a Sarcastic worried tone

"N..nothing" Duke Answered Still standing by the door not looking at Yuri

"come on Your acting suspicious" Yuri said still sitting down

". . . . . . . . . . . . . No." Duke answered Still not looking at him

"HMMMM!" Yuri got off the bed An put his hand to Dukes forehead

"*zzz*" Duke suddenly colapsed Into Yuri's arms

"H..HE FELL ASLEEP!" Yuri yelled then slightly smiled and gently layed Duke on the bed

* * *

**A/N: ****i think i like this end a tad bit better then the previous one  
in it feels a little more in character **

Starli: all that was such a cute Chapter in i think i got better at the kiss scene's

Ratatosk: did you even make it before the deadline

Starli:technically yes it's not the next day until 1:00-AM so i made it its like 12:20-AM or so

MartaXEstelle:YAY! you made it

Starli: you two need to be more like them

RitaXRatatosk: Whatever

Starli:iv been playing k-on houkago live in also i'll be uploading a Christmas special sometime soon its a cross over with tales of in eternal sonata of course okay eternal sonata vesperia in other tales of in one well Bye be


	12. Chapter 12

**Starlight:** where did that last chapter end again i forgot

**Rita:** your hopeless

**Ratatosk:** your useless

**Sodia:** undependable

**Starlight:** you all are so Boo!, an also Sodia you have no right to say ANYTHING! to me miss im going to stab the person i have crush on bestfriend

**Sodia:** ...

**Starlight:** yeah i thought so, moving on i got atelier rorona reasently, well whatever, in other news well i thought they finally made another season of nanoha i was wrong in man i had thought it was new season of nanoha but the place just had the wrong picture :( oh well i'm going to just give the show a chance anyway) actually im not

**Yuri:** this is the last right

**Starlight:** yep i beat the final boss battle of runefactory frontier in it was easy as pie, can't wait to the new one comes out

**Estelle:** Starlightbreaker does not own tales of vesperia or any of the other anime's in games she mention's because if she did

**Starlight:** all the guys would get cross dressed duh

* * *

ugh my head that darn guy rammed me into the wall, Yuri said while rubbing his head noticing Duke was laying on his side, but i guess it is my fault he's acting like this,

* * *

**Flashback that i was to lazy to Wright in the earlier chapters**

hm what the, whats this hey Duke get over here, Yuri yelled while going threw a bunch of rubble

what is it human make it quick, Duke responded they were on a mountain

look at this a blastia a fully working blastia see watch, Yuri got up in jumped back, AZURE!, he yelled the words he'd usauly yell when using the move but this time it was HUGE!, see it's a super blastia

Yuri put that away, Duke comanded soon turning around but was stopped by Yuri's hand, _Yuri's soft elagant hand, wait what the who's thoughts are these, _Duke thought to himself with a quick emotionless panic

h.. hey Duke your not going to leave me right, Yuri asked with a worried look on his face

_oh no damn that blastia ugh its already effecting me, _Duke thought to himself then deicided it would be a good idea to take it from him, this isn't a normal blastia

then what is it in what are these weird emotions i'm feeling, Yuri questioned while squeezing Duke's hand even tighter

its a love blastia the first two people to use it will instantly fall in love with each other for no absent reason the only way to break the spell is, Duke stopped then immediately started blushing then looked away from Yuri

what how do you stop it in why are you blushing, Yuri asked then grabbed Duke by the shoulders only making the situation worst

um well there's more then one way well, another person can absorb most of the emotion's, so i'll just, Duke then punched Yuri in the gut where he's most sensitive, since he got stabbed there Yuri immediately fell unconscious, im sorry Yuri,

**End of Flashback i Was to lazy to Wright in Chapter 9 or 10**

* * *

that guy's pretty strong but i wonder is he still cursed by that affection blastia, Yuri questioned, he had things to do so he tried getting up but failed, Duke had a tight grip on his arm

zzz, mmm uuu, Duke slowly got up in started to rub his right eye he noticed how close he was to Yuri then rememberd the same thing Yuri did then let go of his arm, its your fault im acting like a emotional little school girl do me a favor in stop staring at me, Duke complained then pushed Yuri's legs off the bed then got up off of it but he didn't leave the room he Just started to change, Yuri on the other hand took it as his opportunity to make break for it, but then realized he couldn't go outside like that Estelle would kill him if he went out like that, so he had to change clothes as well, an Duke took that as his opportunity to make break for it aswell, since he was almost done changing, but he realised that he doesn't know his way around town, so he's stuck clinging to Yuri,

* * *

**With the girls, OMG i forgot all about Karol Raven in all the other characters who aren't main characters in this fic**

Rita Rita Rita Rita Rita Rita Rita wake up wake up wake up wake up! hurry what kinda maiden sleeps this long, Estelle yelled then pointed toward a clock wich had 7:05 on it Rita laid back down in pulled the covers over her head ignoring Estelle's complaint. Estelle decided to yank the sheets off the bed making Rita jump up in both confusion in anger.

"What was that for, i didn't do anything?" Rita complained

That's the hole point, YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Now that you have Duke at ten hearts, you have to work even harder or you may just lose him so no more lazy Rita, Estelle pointed out while shaking Rita like some sort of rag doll.

T... Ten hearts? Rita questioned, making Estelle stop in start to blush with a guilty look on her face.

Uuh hehe i mean you kissed him thats got to mean some thing right? Estelle let go of Rita's shoulder then ran over to the door only confusing Rita even more, sooo i hired a couple of girls with no life to... Estelle thought about what she just said, so before they were all the way in the room, she deicided to rephrase what she just said. i mean girls with to much free time on there hands, so um please come in, Estelle opened the door all the way alowing the girls to come in,

Madam Rita please change out of your clothes, One the young girls noted soon to be pushed to the side be a familer pink hair girl.

translation GET NAKED, Nyah noted making everyone go wide eyed including Estelle

W... WHAT!, Rita yelled in complete fear.

* * *

**Back With The Guys Who Oddly Seem To Be Getting Alot! of P.O.V in this fic Even though Estelle's the main star of the fic**

were'd Karol run off to, Yuri questioned drawing Duke's attention

he's at the diner in the inn i saw him walk that way earlier, Duke asnwerd

oh okay um, Yuri lifted his finger towards his bottom lip in closed his eyes in started to think of some thing?

Duke noticed Yuri looked like he was troubled, Yuri really must have not been paying much attention to not notice how close Duke got he was leaning over a little under Yuri's head, you know like he's bowing with his hands behind his back in looking up to the side, Whats wrong? are you okay?, Duke asked with a concerned look on his face

Yuri opened his eye's a little bit shocked on how close Duke was, huh what oh sorry yeah im alright thanks, Yuri answerd then tried to get out of the position he was in straightening his pose, uh well come on lets go, Yuri comanded then grabbed Duke's hand aggressively but gently at the same time in began to run towards the town gate

were are you taking me?, Duke asked not sure what kinda of emotion he should be feeling

On A Date!, Yuri answerd calmly with a straight face

hmMmmm, Duke sighned finally realizing what kinda of emotion he should feel *FEAR!*

* * *

**Estelle's amazing discovery, Well not amazing but above Ok in Under Amazing so her great! discovery**

Oh my goodness RITA! Come Here!, Estelle yelled out while she was looking out the window while her eye's were sparkling

Rita Enterd Estelle's room walking in while blushing she couldnt help her self her Bangs were pinned back in she was wearing a frilly red in white dress in she had black hair pin's in her hair the dress had like a red cloak or whatever its called,

You know the thing rorona from atelier rorona wears the cloak thing if dont GOOGLE IT! but like that but all red with black frills shirt part of the dress was white with a black string like ribbon around the neck the skirt part was black in frilly but part of it at the bottom was white red sleave's with frills at the end oh and white boots with black frills at the top the boot part was white in shoe lace was red (my god thats alot of frills),

w.. what is it, Rita asked

oh my you clean up well but anyway i was looking out the window in i saw Duke, He's cheating on you with Yuri they were even holding hands come on you gotta believe me please, Estelle asked handing Rita some white Binoculars of course its estelle, where talking about, so there's gotta be some thing different then what she just described

Rita looks threw the binoculars only to be stunned, not only was estelle completely wrong about the situation but they werent even holding hands,

in fact i think they were trying kill eachother, taking note to the fact that they were holding there sword's against eachother's neck, in Duke said was going to kill all humans when they least expected it, when they were bathing how rita know's this no one Know's but hey she's a girl so she's naturaly a perv she probably snuck in when raven left the springs,

hey Estelle lets go outside, Rita put down the binoculars then grabbed Estelle's hand in ran out the door Estelle was screaming NO! in her head considering her inappropriate attire, (I NEVER WANNA SPELL THAT WORD AGAIN!, in im not talking about attire)

The girls travel threw the lame castle then got outside, only to encounter pedo's not the kind that sells items, lolicons oh wait thats basicaly the same thing rapist murderers more pedophile's drugie's thief bandits in pirate's even though there in the middle of town

what the hell are we even in zaphias anymore, Rita asked then looked to the side of her where she see's a gunstore, "you know what never mind i give up where lost", Rita addmitted but soon noticed she wasnt holding Estelle's hand anymore, "oh no where's Estelle", Rita Turned her head to the left then saw Estelle walking into the GunStore? "Estelle where are you-

i'll be right back, Estelle walks into the store in you here screams in blood splats on the window startling Rita

oh no! Estelle, (Auther: forget estelle what about the shop owner?) Rita was about to run into the store untill she saw

Estelle walks out of the shop with some sexy short short pink in black dress her hairs in a bow going to the left side of her hair with her bangs hanging down on the right side of her face,

oh my god Estelle!, Rita yelled as she then ran over to her and hugged her, "Estelle are you alright", Rita questioned as she pulled away from Estelle

huh oh yeah im alright, the shop owner was eating fries but when he opened the catchup bottle it splatterd every where, in ruined my clothes so he gave me one of his daughters dresses, it was very nice of him in apparently this isnt even a gun store, its a weapon shop of all kinds but the sighn painter mistook a bow for a gun, weird huh, Estelle answerd rita face palmed many times in shook her head and disapointment in relief

um anyway how do we get out of here, Rita questioned as Estelle stood there admiring the pink magical looking bow she had bought

oh this way, Estelle grabbed rita's hand and began to run into what looks like a tunnel, i wanna hurry up and get back to the castle i orderd some really cute outfit's so lets go, estelle answerd with a schemey look on her face

i'v got bad feeling about this, Rita said, _but what was the reason we left the castle in the first place, _Rita then thought

* * *

**Now it's time to see what the guys were Doing, / Yuri / Duke / P.O.V Your blood is very sweet**

okay this spot seems good, Yuri let go of Duke's hand then ran a little bit far from Duke only confusing him more

what are you scheming human, Duke questioned in a cold rude tone of voice

no real reason wanna battle, Yuri asked as he discarded his sheath

you drag me out here in the middle of nowhere, make my hand go nomb, just so you can slash me with your sword?, you make me sick, Duke proclaimed trying his hardest to stay calm

well technically yeah i did take you out here to battle, but when you say it like that, Yuri closed his eyes to think about what he did, but got no where, oh who care's lets fight, Yuri Answerd

im only fighting you because i hate you, Duke asnwerd

aw why so mean, Yuri questioned

Duke didnt answer his question instead he used Shock Thrust, then used Phantom Wolf, teleported behind yuri used Razor fang then then used dragon ascend, nocking yuri unto the ground, but considering the fact its yuri he got right back up

HEY! THATS CHEATING, yuri yelled as he got right back up like always

fine i wont teleport, Duke answerd

sadly yuri didnt notice that entire time duke was casting a spell, long story short Yuri lost

" Thats even more unfaire", you said as he got back up again his shirt was completly gone, "i mean seriously you used meteor storm on me for crying out loud"

"i'm sorry," Duke answerd with his usual emotionless dead tone of voice, "i just really dont like you"

"oh dont sweat it" Yuri responded then rested his hand on Duke's shoulder,"oh who am i kidding" Yuri then grabbed Duke's arm in bit it

"What the fudge!," Duke yelled uncharacteristically while shaking his arm, but he soon lost consciousness do to lost of blood, in excesive use of, what ever his powers runs off of

* * *

**15 Minutes later with the girls, in Estelle's tor- .. er ... um Room**

"Rita come back!," i im sorry i wont do it again" Estelle called out while chasing her friend around in circles Estelle had a pink see threw night gown on, while rita had nothing but red underwear on, Estelle had a devious plan up her sleave that dealt with one of Duke's shirt's him sleeping her sneeking in his room so on so on classic harem anime materia

NO!, Rita yelled

YES!

NO!

YES!

NO

YES!

NO!

YES!

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fine, Estelle pouted then turned around, "_i'm not giving up on my idea just yet we'v worked to hard to give up now just wait, you! Rita will have love and that love is Duke_, a guard then bust the door open then started runing in screaming like some retard, "WHAT THE FUDGE!

OH MY GUNDAM A SHIRTLESS YURI JUST DRAGGED IN A BLEEDING DUKE!, a screaming man yelled while runing around in circles not noticing the basicaly naked Rita

*SLAP*, Estelle then grabbed the man in slapped him hard, "WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!", Estelle yelled at the now crying man then kicked him right in the happy jewels,

"im sorry! please forgive me princess i wont do it again", the man started to cry his eye's trying to justify what he just did

"to bad maggot, men throw him in the dungen" Estelle comanded then three little shota boys, or what ever the male version of loli is, came in dragged the man out

wait weren't those, Rita questioned Estelle with a confused look on her face\

yea there like tiny bishonens, Estelle answered while her eye's were sparkling, her face then got serious, "come on lets check that shirtless yuri situation" put on that house coat on the bed kay

* * *

**One shirtless Yuri Situation later, The stalking Pryomaniac returns**

Yuri! Duke! are you two alright, Estelle said as she came rushing into the room Yuri stole, wich was Flynn's room because he's to stupid to lock a door

Estelle, Yuri replied, "im alright but he's not", Yuri Responded as he pointed toward's Duke

i~hate~you~, Duke mumbled in his sleep

never mind he's okay, Yuri noted then pushed the girls out of the room

what are you about to do, Estelle asked

Just change are clothes, Yuri answered then closed the door

are?, Estelle questioned, then tilted her head to the side in confusion, "oh my but thats", Estelle finally thought about it, thought then started to blush bright red

yep zn depending how its done there's currently two half naked guys in there, Rita teased making steam come from Estelle's head

Rita dont say tha-, Estelle was cut of by an explosion right behind her, she turned around to see, "ZAGI!"

mwhahahahahahahaa!, did you think i was dead princess, Zagi whisperd to Estelle but lukily A peace of wood hit the door in opened Estelle in Rita quickly slid threw the door

but what all three of them saw was not expected, what they saw was A half nacked Duke ontop of Yuri, Yuri didnt have a shirt on in Duke didnt have any pants nor underwear but he also had a knife in his hand

What the Fudge, Zagi said droping his weapon

um Estelle what are they doing, Rita asked Estelle while blushing

um this is ether a rape seen or Duke's trying to kill him wanna of the two, Estelle answerd

oh man Zagi your alive, Yuri questioned while looking backwards still under Duke, "yeah you see after i took off his pants he kinda woke up in began to change but out of no where he attacked me"

Yea he attacked you alright, Zagi said with a sarcastic voice with a blue blush on his face

HE DID!, Yuri yelled while still under Duke

..., Duke threw the knife under the bed stretched then slowly laid on top of Yuri, "i'm tired so dont move in dont touch me at wierd places, Duke mumbled then slowly fell asleep on Yuri

well im going to leave you love birds alone Zagi said as he slipped out of the room

he actualy fell asleep, Rita questioned then got up in walked toward's the door sleep good you two

ooooh heeell no, Yuri said as he tried to get up but failed because of Duke's heavy body Duke's soft smooth warm body, Help i'm going to die he's going to rape me in my sleep if i stay right here, Yuri called out while reaching his hand out toward Estelle

if you keep talking i really will, Duke threatoned as he lifted his head up

your woke, Yuri asked

yes your abs are very comfortable but i cant sleep with all your talking, no homo, Duke said then got up off of him in set on the bed then got under the cover

well see you two tomorrow, said Estelle as she then grabbed rita and walked out

i feel like i'v been ditched, Yuri said as he then sighed in rolled on his stomache in past out

* * *

**The Next Day, Zagi's pretty casual**

Shows Estelle layng in her giant bed in Ioder asleep beside her,

last night was weird Zagi came back Yuri almost got killed? i went to my room in Ioder was sleeping in my bed hu, Estelle then climed out of bed and opened her door, in she saw Zagi standing there, wearing a normal white shirt in jeans in his arms were normal in he had a cup of juice in his hand, "Z... Zagi~", Estelle said as she slowly backed up in Zagi walked followed

Sup, Zagi said in calm casual tone

i was going to go in check on Yuri an Duke, Estelle said slowly while trying to walk past him

Oh i'm coming with you, Zagi said as he started to follow Estelle

but-, Estelle started

I'm coming with you, Zagi reapeted

okay, Estelle then walked out the room with Zagi following

Oh shouldnt you change clothes i can see your underwear in your breast, Zagi said making Estelle blush in cover she had forgot that night gown was see threw,"at least the little i can see", Zagi added basicaly calling her flat, she then ran back in the room while covering her self

i'll be out in a bit stay there, She said then slammed the door shut

That was fun, Zagi said as he leaned up against the wall

* * *

**Flynn's room, Duke's Classic Harem Anime Moment**

mmgh ugh, Duke moaned as he slowly got up he then put his hand two his head, and started to examine the area he looked to the side and saw, M MORDIO!,

* * *

**In The dinning hall, with Yuri **

What the, Yuri said as he looked from his plate and got out of his seat and exited and ran toward the sound

* * *

**In The Hall by Estelle's room, with Estelle in normal Zagi**

What was that, Estelle said as she came out of her room wearing a baby pink dress with a white sweater in a white in pink hat with white in pink shoes to go with it

wow you clean up good, Zagi taunted making Estelle hmph, anyway come on this way, Zagi said as he grabbed her hand in began to towards Flynn's room

_w Why did my heart start beating more when he grabbed my hand, _Estelle thought while blushing (omg is this a bishounen game or some thing)

* * *

**In The Hall by Flynn's room. Awkward~**

hu hu ha hu hu i cant run anymore, Estelle, said as she started to pant

screw you then, Zagi said then reached for the door nob but stopped at the site of Yuri

_oh well fudge those emotion's_ _ten seconds ago tch, _Estelle thought as she stop panting, "huh"

oh well hello Zagi, Yuri said then pulled out his katana out of no where, "you wanna do this here or outside"

What took you so long to ask, Zagi answered while getting excited

_Oh no,_ roro-Kun!, Estelle called out then a little sho- er...um...mini bishounen came out and threw a bomb at Yuri in Zagi then was about to run away but estelle grabbed his arm he had white hair in red eye's, "Dont leave me!"

But~, The boy said with his cute little sho-...um.. boy voice

pleaseeeee, Estelle begged the boy he even had cat ears in a tail, "i need you"

okay, The boy Agreed Estelle then grabbed in Embraced the boy, "hime-sama?"

Thank you *sob* Morono-kun thank you, Estelle cried while embracing the sh, mini bishounen

Hime-sama, Morono said as his eye's began to swell but he wipped his tears away, "movving on shouldnt you check on your friends"

oh yea, Yuri Zagi, Estelle called out to the two laid out boys, " come on lets check on Duke", Estelle put her hand on the door nob then began to twist it but stopped

Hey if there's not a girl in there with him Estelle's mine, Zagi, pointed out drawing Morono in Yuri's attention

WHAT!, Morono said with some deep rattatosk voice

That's right you stupid shota, Zagi said angering Morono, (freaking fiddly fiddle we were trying to avoid that word) "Whatever whats he going to do", Zagi taunted but the boy then turned to some hot sexy older version of himself oh his clothes grew witth him two he was wearing a white in blue coat with white in blue skinny jeans of coures they were normal jeans before he transformed but who cares

im gonna kill you, Morono said as he pulled out a sword in pointed at Zagi's neck

Holy crap thats awsome teach me that, Yuri said getting a omg look from Morono, "shoot man i wanna pretend to be a little kid then turn awsomly older"

okay how about this what if there is a girl in there we all have a fight to the death over Estelle, Zagi said trying to get out of his situation

NO! nobody's having a fight to the death untill after the ball, Estelle noted (but unfortunanly the fics going to be over before then so hey whateve's)

Fine, all the guys said in sink now sulking they didnt wanna wait Two days untill they could beat the crap out of eachother

Estelle opened the door in to there surprise there was some one in there in it was Rita!

hm, Rita said while getting up in rubbing her eye's she then noticed her situation in a red circle apeared under her, die!

oh crap!, Zagi said then ran in the room in jumped out of the window ignoring the fact that they were probably high up

Duke Just deicided to push rita over stoping her casting

Hey! what was that for, Rita asked while pouting but duke just ignored her in got out of the bed to my surprise he was wearing pants, that weren't skinny jeans, OMG!

Duke then walked towards Yuri in punched? him, "i just remembered i hate~ you", Duke said dragging out hate then smiled, "well good bye", Duke said happily then skipped down the hall

wow he really doesnt like you, Zagi said patting Yuri on the shoulder

you know if this was T.O.A i would kill you, Yuri said brushing Zagi's hand off, then walked away

where are you going, Estelle asked

to get my rev...er.. i mean to see if Duke... uh ..um... has amnesia or something

i'll come to considering the fact that i can use dispel which gets rid of every side effect, oh ho ho ho ho, Estelle laughed while she had her hand in front of her mouth

and so will i because...um...well...i need more screen time, Zagi said then put his arm's around estelle in Yuri while walking in the middle,"you come too Rita",

Rita looked at the weird Group then looked at her clothes noticing the fact she was still in her bed clothes,"oh hell no", Rita said walking towards there directiong

then why are you following us, Zagi questioned

im not, im going towards Estelle's room to change, Rita answered

sssssssure~yyyyyyyou~aaaaare, Zagi said dragging out his words

why are you rolling your t...,

Just dont ask Rita, Dont ask, Estelle answered interrupting Rita, cutting her off

* * *

**One changed Rita later, just imagine them all, wearing the school outfits, including Zagi in Duke**

outside of the castle in the shopping district

there you are, Yuri called out while pointing his finger at Duke, "_it's time to get my revenge"_

oh...um... hello, Duke answered as he turned around

_Hello?, im so going to azure him the death,_ Yuri thought while clenching his fist

okay yuri enough violent thoughts about spaming azure, in hurry up in give me that rope i gave you when we stopped by my room, Estelle noted reaching out her hand

yes mam! Princess Estelise, Yuri said quickly with a stupid look on his face, he then got a death glare from Estelle then quickly handed her the rope, _"how the heck did she know i wanted to spam azure"_

Yuri you do know you have a bad habbit off thinking out loud right, Estelle said while tying up Duke, how she cought him that fast no one knows

oww you cheated, Duke pouted not even trying to resist

considering the fact your pouting im going to go on in say you have no memory, in for the sake of plot progress, im going to just use dispell in get this over with, Right when Estelle was about to use dispell, untill Yuri used azure wich sadly cut the rope

FREEDOOOOM!, Duke Yelled with his arms thrown up in the air as he made a break for it

Oh snappers he got away~, Estelle said snaping her fingers,"thanks alot Yuri"

oh your welcome, Yuri answered only to get hit up side the head with a bat by Zagi

Zagi then got a OMG, (O_O), I cant believe you just did that look from Ristelle," uuh...for the sake of plot progress", Zagi answered

oh okay its fine if it was for the sake of the plot, Estelle answered

um he's getting away, Rita noted

oh right!, lets go, Estelle answered then grabbed yuri in started to drag him, but gave up in made Zagi carry him for the sake of plot progress they werent making any progress because Estelle was to slow, Zagi just swong him over his shoulder like a rag doll

* * *

**All the way to the beach near zaphias the group finds Duke playing with a Pollywiggle, . . . . . .Yes thats and actual monster on vesperia, **

There he is, Quickly Stun him so he cant run away, Estelle orderd, Rita was going to cast Tractor beam, But before she could Zagi deicided it would be a good idea to throw Yuri at Duke ,Yuri Woke up right when he threw him

What the fuuudge!, Yuri Yelled in slow motion as he flew threw the air, Zagi has really bad aim so poor poor Duke got kicked in the head by Yuri's foot, in Yuri's head flew right into a Rock!

Good! Job Zagi you stunned him, Estelle said giving zagi a thumbs up

...

**After Lots in lots of healing in excessive use of regeneration** **the group finaly captured Duke in brought Yuri back to life, due to Zagi not being able to carry both Yuri in Duke, Ristelle had to carry Duke, Rita had his legs while Estelle had his head, due to the groups slow mobility they got there much slower zagi was to out of energy to run, so the group got back to the castle around mid day like around 4:46, considering the fact they encounterd so many enemies in no matter how much they tried they couldnt get the two to wake up**

...

YES! WERE FINALLY BACK, Estelle yelled, "come on rita lets throw him on the couch",

Yeah! i hope we miss to so he can hit the floor, Rita answered

Yeah!, Estelle replied, in just as rita said they missed, " eat that sucka!", Estelle said then started to walk away. "Come on lets go get ready",

okay, Rita answered stepping over Duke's body in following Estelle

you girls are cruel in im an assassin, Zagi noted, ". . . . . . . . . ah what the heck am i saying this guy killed me", Zagi Said then Rolled Yuri under the table ,

* * *

**Inside of Duke's dream**

Huh where am i, . . . . in why is a . . . . . pickle . . . Floating~, Duke Said while looking around untill

The pickle . . . SPOKE!

Sup homes im the master martial artist picklula, The pickle Said reaching out his/her hand

n Nice? to meet you? pick lula, Duke answered slowly reaching out his shaking hand

not pick lula pickle ula, The Pickle answered

okay pickllo, Duke replied wants again getting his name wrong

OMG! its PICKLE ULA!, the pickle said obviously freaking out," its okay it doesnt matter anymore anyway i shall teach the arts of martial arts first you must learn how to shoot huge blast so i'll teach you ..ra"

uh no thanks, Duke answered but was grabbed by the arm

well i guess i'll have to use force then, Picklula Said dragging Duke off to some hut but then picklula was hit by a Blast! no a LASER!

I think not he's coming with me none tales character's should stay out of This!, The Blonde haired man with a brown cloak in black pants said

in what makes you! a tales character!, Picklula said as Duke quickly crawled over to the Blond

What Makes me a Tales character you say Im the Freaking Demon Overlord! Rhaos! thats What, Dhao- i mean Rhaos said while casting a spell

Wait but i thought your name was Dhao-

Duke was cut off by Dh-. . . uh . . . Rhaos picking him up like a girl, Duke wasen't fond of men sliping there hands under his legs, "Dont worry YOUNG EVIL GIRL i'll take you away from this vile man", Dha . . . Rhaos Said as he finished casting the spell, it was tracter beam in it was the Rm2/Rm3 version, he then ran the oposite direction of the pickle man

But im not, Duke Was About to say untill he looked at him self and saw he had a red skirt with a black belt a red in black plaid shirt with a black jacket he also had BOOBIES!, oh in black boots with red shoe lace and his hair was in a bow to the left there was a red in black plaid ribbon on it to, "What the"

what may your problem be my Lady, Rhaos asked who was now dressed in a butler suit

hey Rhaos why do you call yourself Rhaosinstead of Dhao- well you know, Duke asked after he put him down it smeemed like they got away considering the fact that they were in a castle

Well you know dont want Fless/Fress going all weird in start yelling my name for no reason, Rhaos answered

oh That makes sense, Duke replied

um want some tea, Rhaos offered

um yes i'll have some, Duke answered

okay, Rhaos walked of toward the kitchen but you need a five letter pasword to get in,_ "12345", _Rhaos thought while typing in the number, "wow who ever made this password was Stupid", Rhaos Said as he walked inside, then the door shut behind him, "oh crap"

the fool actualy fell for it, Said a young man with black purple blue ish hair the hair was covering his left eye or was it right, i dont like men in who are you, i'm L-... Reon yes Reon

hello Leron my name is Duke its a pleasure to meet you i think, Duke bowed but the young man lifted Duke's head up with his left hand he seemed to be left handed

im fated to disapear into the abyss, Leo-. . . . um . . . er. . . Reon said as tears started flowing down from his eye's as they went into chibi mode

_What the heck is wrong with this guy_, Duke thought to himself then thought since he was most likely dreaming he'd test out his new spell on him, "Leron can you back up a little",

no it's Re-

its obvious who you are all i have to do is remove the r in the middle so give up, Duke said cutting him off Duke then casted a spell on him wich made him disapear,

"O_O Okay so that Ether Killed him or ported him to my world", Duke said with a oh crap look on his face, " _Oh Snap im suddenly very sleepy_, Duke thought as he then passed out

* * *

**Back to the Normal world**

hey wake up, Leron said while shaking Duke like a mad man

huuuh~, Duke slowly started to open his eye's then he noticed he was being shooken,

Duke you woke?, Leron Asked as he then stoped shaking Duke

Huh leo. . . oh . . wait . i mean. . Reon, Duke said now fully awake

hey if you were a boy you should have said so, _freaking gender bender_

oh yea about that you see-

well that doesnt matter any more you should go in change into some proper atire, in go attend that ball, said Leron as he got up in reached out his hand

. . . . . . . . . oh yeah were did Yuri disappear to, Duke Said while looking around

oh he's under that table, said Leron while pointing towards the table

Duke lifted up the Cover that was on the table in saw Yuri under it," I bet that assasins to blame," Duke pulled Yuri from under the table, then picked up a glass of water from on top of the table in poured it on Yuri making him quickly wake up

ah! what the hell! Flynn, Yuri yelled as he got up then calmed down when he saw it wasnt Flynn, "Oh Your not Flynn, . . . Wait a sec who the hell! is he!", Yuri asked a little calmer then before, looking toward Leron's, oh excuse me i mean Reon's direction

Um he's a friend, Duke answered

Hmmm well he better stay away from Estelle, Yuri Replied, Then began to walk off " you two coming with me or not"

oh yeah, Duke said as he Yuri in Leron/Reon/leo. . . . . .-n

* * *

**Final? P.o.V.?. at The Ball., Everyone?**

Oh my This ball really turned out well, didn't it Raven, Judith noted while drinking a glass of wine

Hey wait a sec Judith aren't you only 19, Raven asked

O.O

Awkward Silence~

Heeey! Judy, Yuri Called out while waving his hand in the air, Behind him was Reon, Duke, Flynn In Karol, Yuri was wearing his true knight outfit, Flynn forced it on him, while Flynn had on his comandant outfit, Duke had on an exact copy of Yuri's outfit but the parts that were red on Yuri's were blue on his in so on so on, so the parts that were black on Yuri's were white on Duke's the gold parts stayed gold though, Reon had on a black suit the jacket was open in his shirt was kinda unbuttoned, Karol had the outfit you get from slaying gigantos "watcha doin"

O.O

um Judy? hello, Yuri questioned while waving his hand in front of her face

dude you do know she just passed out standing right?, Zagi noted putting his hand on Flynn's shoulder when he said right

and how did that happen, Yuri asked

some one spiked the drink obviously, Zagi answered

Duke walked up to Judith in casted dispell she then fell into his arms like a defenseless maiden,"You are a girl after all,. *sigh*,", Duke said

Um~ soo what now, Flynn asked, while staring at Reon oddly

Well we could play kill the most nobles, Yuri said raising his hand now getting bad looks from the others

oooh i second that, Zagi said rasing his hand

No Yuri!, i won't let you ruin another event, Estelle said drawing the crowd's attention

what do you mean by, again?, Yuri Questioned,

Don't you remember the Party the nobles threw when we got back from Tarquram, Estelle noted

Party? . . . . . . . . . .?, Yuri questioned

oooh i remember that party Yuri got drunk too, that was really funny, Rita noted

OH! now remember, that, hole death to all nobles thing, yeah sorry bout that, Yuri, replied scratching his head

Well anyway Estelle isn't there something you need to tell Rita, Ioder Noted from behind Estelle

Oh yeah that hehe, Estelle walked down the stairs in up to Rita in Grabbed her hand, 'You see i . . . . . i'm the one who stuck you in Flynn's bed

*GASP!* Everyone gasped

Estelle! You Cheater!, Yuri yelled while pointing at

Screw you! Yuri your the one who-, Estelle started

i'm the one who what, Yuri asked

your the one who planned all this Junk you in Flynn, i only agreed because she seemed lonely, Estelle noted

lady Estelise did you swallow the stuff that was in that bottle that the ninja stuffed down your throat, Duke asked

no i kept in my throat then spit it out when he left, Estelle answered

Oh okay, Estelle Would you like some punch, Duke asked from out of nowhere handing Estelle some red drink

oh Sure Thanks, Estelle Drank half of what was in the cup then passed out

HOLY CRAP! he did spike it, Zagi yelled as blunt in loud as he could

i didn't spike it . . . i just put something that would make her go to sleep quicker, . . . . . . oh wait, Duke thought about it then realized he did spike it "no one drink the red punch"

well that explains why all the guess are asleep, Reon noted

what i don't get is what were you in Estelle talking about, Rita asked

well! you see, me and Flynn were bored soo we deicded too spy on the little prince while spy we saw him staring at a picture, Yuri explained

O.O . . . . . . In, Rita started

On that photo was picture of you Rita it was a picture of you at the dock in your hair blowing in the wind in well yeah it was a picture of you, Flynn finished

in since we knew you obviously werent datting anyone, we came up with plan to get you two together, but then Estelle was all dont interfere with a girls love life in crap like that, soo flynn told her too Frack off, then she dumped him in got back with me, i don't even know why she started dating Flynn again in the first place, Yuri explained talking really fast but Rita seemed too have understood everything

Thats because we never were'nt together, Flynn said while giving Yuri a WHAT! look

O_O Ooooh okay that explains why she wouldnt sleep in the same tent as me when we went to deidon hold that also explains why she was all, i gotta find Flynn~, in stuff in it explains, why she wouldnt Kiss me when we were at Aurnion, *sigh*, Yuri complained

Well anyway Yuri Lowell what happened after that, Reon asked

"She came back in apologized for going all balistict on us, in cleaned my criminal record, so now i can finally become a patisserie Chef like i always wanted, They always turned me down saying stuff like oh we don't want you poisoning the food every time a noble comes in", Yuri complained, with his arms folded, "then she said she'll let me kill all the members of the council, and let Flynn decide the replacements",

...Moving on, said Flynn trying to get back on the subject, "She ended up saying that instead of getting Rita and Ioder to gether, We should make her get with Duke, And thats how all this setting up came into place, Minus that hole journey that was just some randome junk so the plot could progress",

You little annoying piece of crap!, How dare you try to screw up my love life, Im gonna kill you two!, Rita yelled, with her fist clenched in a spell circle under her,

Oh! Crap, Yuri said then jumped out the window,

"Meteor Swarm!", Rita yelled, destroying the ball room in everything in it

* * *

**Outside the Castle, **

Oh my goodness!, the castle's on fire, Estelle pointed out while Duke held her

Guess i shouldnt have used meteor swarm!, Rita realized, She then noticed that Ioder was holding her hand,

. . . .Judith wake up, Yuri said while shaking Judith gently

Oh yeah i forgot about, . . . . . . . that, Duke said then put Estelle down in walked up too Yuri," Yeah she's not going to wake up anytime soon lets switch, Duke took Judith away from Yuri, then Yuri took it as his chance and ran to Estelle,

Estelle! are you alright there's no need to worry your hero is here, Yuri said as he ran up to Estelle

"yeah im alriight", Estelle replied while getting up then brushed some dust off of her clothes

i guess we should just go to halure now, Raven sugested, in everyone turned towards him

yep!, Yuri answered

* * *

**Later On the next Day, At The Tree of Halure**

_Ioder's P.O.V_

_"It was so windy that day, I...I just knew that Something Completely out of the ordinary was going too Happen, _

_~Sigh~_

Rita!, W..Will you be my Princess!, _i yelled not knowing what was going threw my mind_

W...What!, Rita Yelled as she Turned around to face m

END!

* * *

**Starli:** well thats that, unless Someone wants a epilogue, i'll write one or two or four with pride in joy just say so

**Kannono. G:** wah! i cant wait i hope someone ask for one

**Rita:** You do know she's going to write it anyway right

**Starli:** why do you gotta go in spoil things, in beside's i wont write it with pride if they dont ask,

**Kannono, E:** alls well that ends well i guess, lets hope you get enough vote's, Bye be!, for now

* * *

**A/N:**** um okay i'll make a pole the first pairing to get 10 votes wins, if it doesnt get that high by the end of next month then wich ever one has the highest will win, an i'll make that one's continuation, considering the fact i dont have that much viewers,**

**also since it was Ioders P.O.V, he was the one who was obviously talking, **

**an also the pairings are going to be, Judith X Duke, Estelle X Yuri, Rita X Ioder Flynn X Sodia, bleh, and more i think whatever anyway, **

**on a side note i'd recomend reading a fic called, Only The Heart Matters, well thats if your a fan of Duke i dont think theres a pairing, i'd, also recomend one called, Tales of vesperia calamity trigger, you'd have to know about Blazblue to understand it though its a crossover,**

**T.O.G.F, was anounced to na, of course if you didnt know that then shame on you,**

**Also i'd recomend three games, ones called ateiler rorona, the other is called, Hyperdimension neptunia, and the other is, Ar tonelico III, not everyone will like the first one,**

**in thats that see ya'll **


End file.
